Stranded Too
by My Dictator Level is Over 9000
Summary: Dennis faked it and Monogram is going mad with power. Carl's evil again and Peter feels like a onesided accomplice. The OWCA and LOVEMUFFIN are stranded AGAIN and Isabella thinks Ferb MIGHT have a crush on her. Two times the charm right? But get this! This time someones not coming back. Sequel to 'Stranded'. Rated T.
1. Faker Taker

**Authors Note: Sequel to Stranded, oh yeah! The name is still pending so if you guys think of a better name after reading the first chapter then leave it in a review or PM me or something. This might be short but it's just a start off. Carl IS hard to write for. I'm trying though.**

* * *

"_I can't believe Dennis is dead." _Pinky whimpered to his friends.

Pinky the Chihuahua, Perry the Platypus, Terry the Turtle and Peter the Panda were looking through a large glass window in the OWCA medical unit. On the table was a completely bald rabbit with a gas mask over its mouth and nose, wrapped in a white straight jacket. Its eyes were closed and it started to breathe slower and slower.

Terry put a hand on the shaking dogs shoulder _"It'll be alright Pinky; at least he's not running around on the loose anymore. He can't hurt any innocent people or civilians now."_

"_Yeah, that's true." _Pinky_ yapped "And tomorrow IS the one year anniversary of when we were stranded on that island, maybe the universe is trying to prove a point. I'm glad he's dead!"_

"_Pinky, that's a terrible thing to say!" _Terry scolded _"I'm surprised at you; you should never wish somebody bad will. It's rude and very wrong."_

"_But Dennis is evil! You said so yourself and I also heard you say that one time when we were all called in to search for him late at night that you wished a car would hit him so you wouldn't have to be bothered."_

"_It's true I did say that but I was just tired and Dennis IS evil but no one deserves to die."_

"_Not even Dennis?"_

"_Not even Dennis." _Terry shook his head.

Carl stepped out of the side door and into the hall. He walked up to the animals.

"It shouldn't be too long now; I really wish this didn't have to happen…" The ginger looked down at the ground "It's always hard seeing one of you go rogue and end up like this…but I don't have to worry about you guys now do I?" He reached down and scratched Terry's head. The turtle chittered and gave a thumbs up.

"I'm glad." Carl smiled and stood upright "Let's get out of here, I think you've all seen enough. The last thing we need is for Pinky to get traumatized by this."

The Chihuahua smiled sheepishly and Carl laughed.

"Just kidding Agent P."

Perry looked up at him.

"Don't think I forgot about you either Agent P." The intern ruffled the agent's hat.

The platypus pushed his hat back from over his eyes and smiled. Peter tugged on Carl's pants and the ginger looked down.

"Oh sorry Peter, I forgot you were there. You're very quiet! Well as far as I know, panda's don't make sounds. But don't feel too bad Agent P, silence is golden after all. Wow we really need a better naming system for you guys. It's really getting confusing."

The panda hugged the intern's leg and purred, closing his eyes and rubbing his head against him. The other three animals soon joined and copied Peter. Carl kneeled down to hug the four purring animals.

All the animals at the agency appreciated Carl; he was caring and nice to them. They respected Major Monogram sure but he was strictly business and too busy being a boss to spend time with them or play with them or offer any close relationship with the animals. The major cared about the agents of course; he cared for their safety and well-being while on missions and things like that but the intern acted closer, more like…a mother figure if you will. Yeah I know you're probably laughing at the thought of Carl acting motherly but I needed some type of reference to a caring figure and a mom fit the platypus bill perfectly. Not that I'd know anything about a caring mother figure but that's just me.

Anyways, the intern tried desperately not to pick favorites but over the years he had become increasingly fond of Terry, Pinky, and Perry… and to a lesser extent Peter. He didn't hate or not like Peter but if the panda wasn't there, he generally wouldn't notice. Peter hasn't realized it but that's probably because of the lack of attention he got after his owner's had died in a fire, he never got a replacement host family after that. The panda didn't want to risk the feeling of loss coming back so he lived at the agency in one of the dorms there. It was easier and he spent the most time with Carl out of all of them, it's a wonder how the intern barely shows any interest in him when they're always near each other.

"Aw, come on now. What happened to the tough highly trained agents I helped train? You guys are going soft, maybe I should stop being so nice to you."

Terry growled in a 'don't even think about it' kind of way. If that makes any sense at all in this god-awful story I'm trying to write.

"You guys know I'm only kidding, I could never be mean to anyone."

Perry crossed his arms and glared at the teen. Carl looked at him and then looked down, suddenly remembering that one time he turned completely evil and took over the OWCA. He always felt extremely guilty whenever that was brought up. Major Monogram- as punishment for what he did- made the intern sit and listen in great detail to everything that had happened that day after deciding that that was enough punishment as it is. Carl being that he was always good-natured and all, it was the perfect punishment. He wore leather and nearly killed Agent P. Yes, made disappear doesn't necessarily mean 'nearly killed' but those inators could have done anything when shot all at once. They were lucky that it only did what it had done and not something deadly. Only one good thing came out of all of this, the intern found that he looked good in leather and with eyebrows. As they say…

Eyebrows can make anyone evil…and sexy but was it all worth it in the end? He was defeated and nearly lost his job and lost Agent P forever. He had even sung with back up dancers! Everyone knows only evil people do that! How could he have allowed himself to sink so low?

The platypus eyes softened and he chattered softly. He shouldn't have brought that up, he knew how much it upset the intern. Perry patted him on the shoulder.

"I deeply regret that day, I can't believe I- Agent P you- And…I just- I couldn't-"

Pinky whimpered and Peter shook his head, telling him that it was over and they didn't need to discuss it anymore.

"Thanks guys, I really don't how this agency would be without you. Agent P with your boldness…" Carl gestured to Perry who smiled "and Agent T with your persistence. You never give up no matter how hard it is, and Agent P, yeah you get scared but you're eager and that's what makes you great." He gestured to Pinky who shook happily "And you Agent P…"

Peter closed his eyes and held his head up waiting for the intern to say something positive about him but when he didn't hear anything he opened his eyes. Carl seemed to be having trouble doing so. The intern stared at the panda for what felt like an eternity before he finally spoke again.

"You make good rice?"

The panda narrowed his eyes at the intern.

"How about we go and get some ice cream from the cafeteria? Or a taco, it is taco day after all."

The agents nodded except for Peter who was still glowering at the teen. Carl got up and turned his back to them. Peter grabbed a metal IV stand and held it high above his head ready to whack the intern. Perry and Terry both tried to pry it from his hands and Pinky watched with wide eyes. Carl had his back turned and didn't notice this, he was about to turn around and see them when there was a loud 'boom' and Pinky tackled the intern to the side and out of the way of a falling vent cover. The vent cover crashed to the ground. Peter was in so much shock that he stopped pulling for the metal stand. Perry recovered from his small shock quickly and snatched the IV stand from the panda's hands, glaring at him.

Dennis jumped from out of the vents, his body full of fur and fully aware. Terry helped Carl to his feet and they all stared at the rabbit.

"_Dennis?" _Peter raised an eyebrow and talked as if he wasn't just trying to bludgeon the young intern standing next to him _"But that doesn't make any sense, you're in there" _The panda pointed to the window.

Everyone looked through the window at the identical rabbit on the table.

"_Yeah." _Dennis smirked and pointed to the rabbit in the room _"I'm not in there."_

Terry rolled his eyes _"Thank you captain obvious."_

Pinky looked confused _"But if you're out here, then who's in there?"_

"_Her name's Dara." _Dennis told them. _"She's very nice and even I have to admit, VERY pretty…well she WAS before that procedure you did that was meant for me."_

Perry jumped into action and ran into the room; he pulled the mask off and turned off the gas. He breathed a sigh of relief that she was ok. After making sure she was going to be ok he stomped out into the hallway towards the rabbit smirking back at him. The platypus made a jump for him but Pinky grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Terry glared daggers at the rabbit _"I don't understand it. You could have faked your death and gotten away scot-free. Why choose to come back? Are you that stupid and desperate for attention, Dennis?" _

"_No, no I'm not. I came back for Agent P actually."_

The agents looked around, waiting for him to clarify which one he was talking about. When he didn't clarify anything, Pinky spoke up.

"_Um, which Agent P are you talking about Dennis?" _

"_That's none of your business Pinky."_

"_But if you're talking about me then isn't that my business?"_

"_Nope, it's not."_

"_But there's like…" _Pinky counted on his paws (how that's possible without miscalculation I do not know) _"Five Agent P's"_

Terry looked between the Chihuahua and rabbit. He pulled up the last finger on Pinky's hand, making six fingers instead of five.

"_As much as I love to see your amazing counting skills Pinky, I'm afraid I have to go now." _Dennis jumped just as Terry and Perry lunged for him. The two agents landed in a heap on the floor, glaring up at the rabbit standing in the windowsill. Pinky tried to jump for him but Agent T grabbed his foot and pushed back so he landed in Carl's arms. Peter stood guard next to the intern; someone had to protect him in case Dennis tried something.

They all watched as Dennis saluted and jumped out the window. Terry pushed Perry off of him and ran to the window, all he saw were the empty streets of Danville. There was no sign of the crazy rabbit anywhere, not even a flash of white.

The turtle growled and closed the window, locking the top of it. Terry turned to the platypus and chittered.

"_I'm fine." _Perry chattered and dusted himself off, getting to his feet again.

Terry gave Carl an expecting look.

"I'm fine Agent T, just a little shaken that's all."

The turtle nodded and turned to Pinky _"Are you alright Pinky?"_

"_I'm fine." _The Chihuahua leaned against Carl, sitting in his arms _"Why didn't you let me stop him? I could have done it."_

"_Pinky my job is to keep you safe, if I let you near Dennis than that would be doing the exact opposite of what my job implies."_

"_I wish you'd quit that job and get back to your job of being an agent. Dennis is loose again and the citizens of Danville are in danger, what about that job?"_

"_The citizens of Danville are safe; Dennis has no use for them and won't harm anyone unless he's crossed. I doubt anyone is going to pay any attention to a rabbit running around down town. Well maybe animal control but that's only if they're lucky enough to catch him and that would solve all of our problems right there but since he's a former agent and can't be captured by us, I doubt a man with a net will catch him anytime soon. Plus he said he's after one of us agents. He said Agent P but that could be anyone out of the six Agent P's in the agency, including you Pinky and if he thinks he's getting anywhere near you then he's got another thing coming. He'll have to get through me first."_

"_I'm okay too if anyone cared to know." _Peter said, completely ignoring the speech Terry had just given.

"Well, I should probably get this place cleaned up and make sure the other rabbit is going to be okay. I'm also going to have to explain to Major Monogram why Dennis is out on the streets again…" Carl sighed and headed for the door into the room "I'll see you guys' later okay?"

After the intern closed the door the four agents sighed.

"_Poor Carl" _Pinky said _"He really doesn't get a break, poor guy."_

"_This is all Dennis' fault" _Peter stomped his foot.

"_Shut up Peter, no one likes you and neither does Carl." _Terry stomped out of the medical unit.

"_Oh dear." _Pinky put a paw to his mouth _"He didn't mean that Peter, he's just mad about Dennis. A lot of people like you…Terry, wait!" _The Chihuahua ran after his friend, leaving just the panda and platypus alone in the empty hallway.

"_People like me right?" _Peter asked the platypus.

Perry ran out of the medical unit, leaving the panda alone in his thoughts.

_People liked him…right?_

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: So tell me guys, how do you guys feel about Terry and Pinky? Annoyed? Hate them? I'm going to add more of Perry and Doof in this one since last time they were separated for a while. And then there's other pairings, friendship/frenemy/enemy wise really. Here's a list:**

**Doof/Perry**

**Terry/Pinky**

**Peter/Rodney**

**Pinky/Poofenplotz**

**Peter/Carl**

**And I'll add more of Carl in here cuz he's awesome xD Have any ideas for the story or pairings? Tell me. **

**NattyMc is out, PEACE! **


	2. Overdoer

**Authors Note: Finally I got this up! I've been trying to update all my stories that I haven't in a bit like 'Beyond these Walls', 'Feelings', maybe make another chapter for 'IOD' and plus I'm working together with randomfanfictioner01 on 'Completely Natural' which is Rated M….Awkward. Anyways I also wanted to make some one-shots and I also have a dentist appointment tomorrow in the morning. Dx I'm going to Splish Splash on Saturday, can't wait. Enough about my life, I am tired and there is a platypus controlling me.**

**He's underneath the table. **

* * *

"What's that Agent P?" Carl asked as he took the note from the panda and read it allowed "Do I like you?"

Peter nodded and waited for an answer gleefully. The intern was about to answer when the door opened and Pinky, Terry and Perry walked in. The platypus hopped up and sat on the table next to the rabbit.

"Oh there you guys are." Carl smiled at the three agents and walked over to them.

Pinky pointed to the rabbit on the table and whimpered.

"She's fine, we're lucky the gas was stopped when it was or else it could have been dire. Good work Agent P."

Perry gave a nod, it was his job and he was happy to do it. Peter scowled and tugged on the intern's pants leg only to be ignored and accidently kicked into a wall when Carl turned to the knock at the door. It was Major Monogram.

"There's going to be a meeting in the conference room in five minutes, I expect all of you to be there. You too Carl."

"Of course, sir."

The door slammed as the major left the room. Pinky flinched and Terry raised an eyebrow. Peter picked himself off from the floor and glared at everyone and Perry chattered at the intern questioningly.

"I have no idea Agent P, he seems kind of agitated. We should probably get to the meeting early for bonus points. I know! We can make a race out of it! Last one there gets to lock up tonight after everyone goes home. Deal?"

The three animals nodded and narrowed their eyes in determination.

"Thanks guys, I really needed a break. Ok. On your mark…get set…" Carl opened the door.

The agents readied themselves.

"Go!"

The three animals ran and Peter slowly stomped out the door. Carl shrugged and followed after the panda, there was a click as he locked the door.

* * *

Terry ran down the hallways of the OWCA, dodging other animals and obstacles. A metal cart seemingly came out of nowhere and stopped in front of him. He didn't have time to jump over it or stop himself so he slammed into it. The cart tipped over on top of the turtle, trapping him.

Perry saluted to him and roller-skated backwards down the hallway, performing twists and tricks.

"_Show off!" _Terry called after him as he disappeared down the hallway; he struggled to get out from under his trap. Pinky climbed over the fallen cart casually, humming to himself. He noticed the turtle and waved happily.

"_Hey Terry! …Why're you under that cart?"_

"_I'm stuck."_

"_Oh."_

"_Give me a hand?"_

"_Sure!" _Pinky yapped and helped pull his friend from under the cart.

"_Thanks."_

"_You're Welcome!"_

"_Now…last one to the finish lines a rotten egg!" _Terry pushed the Chihuahua and ran down the hallway. Pinky stared after him quizzically.

"_Silly Terry! I'm a dog, not an egg. I thought he knew that..." _Pinky shrugged it off and smiled when he saw Peter trudged by. _"Hey Peter!"_

"_Shove it." _

"_Okay, see ya!"_

Terry and Perry ran neck and neck to the conference room. It would have been a tie but the platypus elbowed the turtle in the stomach. Terry tumbled and hit his chin on the floor; he rubbed it in agony and shook his fist as the platypus ran through the door.

"_Cheap shot!" _

Terry got up and ran through the door. Peter trudged into the room behind him and Pinky skipped down the hallway into the room. Carl soon followed and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"I'm glad everyone could make it, I have an important announcement to make. As you may know, it has been a while since our last vacation." Monogram announced to the agents.

There were some squawks and growls from the animals, if you were an animal it would have sounded like this:

"_You know THAT'S true."_

"_We are long overdue for one."_

"_Anyone have change for a twenty?"_

"_Grilled cheese!"_

All the animals stared in Pinky's direction and the Chihuahua shrank back in his chair.

"_What? I thought we were all shouting random things. What, we weren't? Oh…sorry."_

Terry sighed and patted the shaking dogs' back reassuringly.

"We are actually due for another vacation! Isn't that great?"

A cricket chirped in the distance and a cricket with a small hat hopped up on the table, apologizing for being late.

"Ah, there you are Agent C…anyways, I know our last vacation didn't go quite…_as planned _but we all learned and gained a lot from it. It also helped us gain some useful information from the villains of the evil organization LOVEMUFFIN. As you all know and as I have said countless times, evil never takes a holiday..."

All the agents looked relieved.

"…Which is why we're taking the scientists with us!"

Everyone was silent as the shock of what they just heard settled in. Peter sighed and slammed his head down on the table.

"Uh, s-sir are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean last time we took a vacation with LOVEMUFFIN we almost lost some agents…" The intern glanced worriedly at Terry, Pinky and Perry before speaking again "A-and who says that the scientists even want to come with us anyways?"

"I was getting to that..." Monogram turned to the agents "Tomorrow your missions are to get your nemesis to come with you on the vacation, try convincing them by any means necessary. You could try reasoning with them or use force if you have to, just get them to the destination tomorrow morning at 9AM sharp. Pack your things and be ready to leave, the bus will pick us up at 10."

"But sir, what about Dennis?"

"What _about _Dennis?" The major narrowed his eyes, he didn't like things being kept from him; _especially _in his own agency.

"D-Dennis…"

"Dennis what? Spit it out Carl!"

"Dennis is alive and he's loose in Danville!" Carl yelled and flinched at his boss's incredibly loud reply.

"_**WHAT?"**_

* * *

"_Thanks for helping me lock up Terry!" _Pinky smiled and looked inside another room. Every night Carl had to check every room in the entire OWCA HQ for intruders before locking up for the night and the poor guy didn't even get a weapon. So on the off chance that there ever _is _an actual intruder, poor Carl would be- (let's face it) …pretty much screwed. Since Pinky lost the race he got to lock up for the night, although he didn't even know they were having a race in the first place.

"_It's no problem" _Terry shrugged as he peeked into another room, after seeing nothing he closed the door _"And besides, someone has to protect you in case there really is an intruder."_

Pinky sighed _"Terry, no intruders were ever spotted before. Why do you think tonight would be any different?"_

"_How do you know if there were any intruders before or not?"_

"_Because Carl would either be dead, kidnapped or horribly injured and that's only if he's lucky!"_

The turtle was about to explain to his friend that none of those things would ever be qualified as lucky but he changed his mind and smirked _"Maybe I helped Carl lock up one night and took down the intruders myself."_

"_That never happened."_

"_And just how would you know that, Pink?"_

Pinky rolled his eyes at the nickname _"Because you never leave my side and ALWAYS walk me home after work."_

"_And none of that will ever change so don't expect it to any time soon."_

"_When will you let me live my life?"_

"_When I'm dead, and not even then because I hired someone to replace me as your guardian in my will."_

"_Who'd you get?"_

"_You'll find out at the reading of my will."_

"_Can't wait." _Pinky scoffed and checked the last room, unsurprisingly it was empty. _"Well that's the last one, wanna walk me home now oh great guardian?"_

Terry was just about to offer a retort when they both jumped at the sound of a crash. They looked around and flinched when the noise repeated, louder this time.

"_T-Terry…"_

"_Shhh…stay here Pinky." _Terry pushed the Chihuahua between the crevice of a metal file cabinet and a wall.

"_Terry-"_

There was another crash and the turtle repeated urgently.

"_Stay here!" _

Pinky watched his friend run down the hallway and out of sight. He shook quietly in the small space before another loud crash made him jump. The noise was close…dangerously close and a small shadow formed in the darkness. The Chihuahua squinted and strained to identify the owner of the shadow.

"_Peter?"_

Peter was slammed into the wall and he slumped to the ground. A taller shadow stood over him, it wasn't too tall but it also wasn't too short. The long ears would have made him taller, if they were standing straight up.

"_Dennis?" _Pinky whispered but not quiet enough because the rabbit had him slammed up against the metal cabinet a second later. Dennis had his hand around Pinky's throat and repeatedly slammed the small dog against the cabinet, he then slammed the Chihuahua on the ground and stood on its throat.

"_Hello Pinky, Watcha Doin'?" _Dennis smirked.

Pinky growled at him and struggled underneath his foot to get up; he gave up, finding that the rabbit was too strong for him and snarled.

"_Leave my owner out of this you big bully!" _

Dennis rolled his eyes at the agents' pathetic attempts to free himself and simply stepped down harder until Pinky started to slow down. Pinky choked for air and continued to struggle weakly and slowly.

"_Let me know when you stop breathing Pinky, maybe I'll lift my foot a bit."_

"_Will do!"_

The rabbit shook his head at the dimwitted dog and turned to Peter who was trying to inch away from the scene.

"_Not so fast panda." _Dennis pointed a small laser gun at him and Peter stood stalk still against the wall _"Where's Carl? He always locks up after everyone's gone home, where is he?"_

"_He's not here, Dennis! We're locking up tonight, now put the gun down and fight like a real former agent."_

The rabbit ignored the panda's challenge and asked again.

"_Well, where is he now?"_

"_Why would I tell you anything?"_

"_I'm the one with a gun here, I have more authority then either of you agents do right now."_

"_I'm not telling you where he is."_

"_Oh come on Peter! Make this easier on all of us and give the intern up! He doesn't even- ouch!" _Dennis looked down at Pinky; the small dog frantically shook his head. The rabbit narrowed his eyes and pressed harder with his foot.

Terry knocked the rogue off his feet and kicked the gun up in the air, catching it and effectively pointing it at Dennis. Dennis glared at the turtle and without turning his focus from the rabbit he helped his friend to his feet.

"_Are you alright Pinky?"_

"_I'm fine; my neck hurts a bit though…"_

Terry narrowed his eyes turned off the safety of the laser gun. Dennis glared back from the floor, trying hard to not sound scared but failing.

"_You wouldn't shoot me Terry."_

The turtles glare hardened and Peter and Pinky watched on, scared that Terry would actually pull the trigger. Agent T didn't falter.

"_You should be dead already, you should have accepted your fate and I shouldn't have to be doing this."_

"_Then don't, just let me go."_

"_I can't do that and I know you won't surrender peacefully."_

"_You're right, I won't. You have no choice but to shoot me. So go on and do it then."_

Terry put his finger on the trigger and everyone was relieved/surprised at the command he gave instead.

"_Call for backup and go wait for them outside."_

The two agents just stared and Terry barked.

"_Now!"_

Pinky and Peter didn't have to be told twice and they ran down the hallway and out of sight, leaving the rabbit and turtle alone to glare at each other until the other agents came to take Dennis into custody.

* * *

The ride to Pinky's house was silent with Terry driving and Pinky in the passenger seat of the turtle's small hover car that was issued by the agency. Finally Pinky broke the silence.

"_Terry?"_

"_Yes, Pinky?" _Terry always acknowledged the chihuahua by his name as a sign of respect and gratitude for him opening up and asking questions when he was genuinely confused.

"_How come you didn't do it? Why didn't you shoot him?"_

The turtle took a moment to compose his thoughts and think about an appropriate answer because Pinky would never be able to fully understand. He found a perfect answer that he knew Pinky wouldn't question.

"_Remember what I said earlier?"_

"_No."_

Terry narrowed his eyes and tried again _"Remember earlier today when I said that no one deserves to die?"_

"_Yeah."_

Terry smiled, satisfied that this discussion was over; until Pinky started up again.

"_So what about it?"_

The turtle was confused _"What about what?"_

"_What about when you said that no one deserves to die?"_

"_That's it Pinky, no one deserves to die. That's why I didn't shoot him."_

"_Oh."_

The rest of the ride was in silence and they finally got to the Garcia-Shapiro house. Pinky got out of the car and the two said their goodbyes.

"_Goodnight."_

"_Night Pinky, remember I'll pick you up at 7:30 sharp and-"_

"_You'll drive me to my nemesis' house. I know, I know. We do this every day you know, except you normally pick me up a lot later…"_

"_Well we have to be at the bus stop at 9 and we have to have time to convince our scientist to come with us which will probably be very hard and time consuming so be outside and fedora-donned by then. Do you need any help packing?"_

"_No, I got it. See you tomorrow."_

"_Bright and early-"_

"_Terry. I know, goodnight."_

Terry didn't drive away until he saw Pinky take off his hat and sneak through the doggy door. He waited for a moment before driving off. Only he knew the real reason why he didn't shoot Dennis when he had the chance. He would have shot him if Pinky wasn't standing there. The turtle didn't want his friend to witness that, not again. The chihuahua still hadn't recovered completely from the last time he witnessed someone being shot and that someone was his nemesis, the two had developed a close relationship before the man was murdered. It was Peter who killed him but over time Pinky forgave him…sort of. Pinky was still touchy around the mention of guns or of Dr. Meddleshmirtz' case. The scientist- before he died- made Terry promise to keep the chihuahua safe at all times and costs. He knew he was overdoing it but he couldn't take any chances. He had to be careful around Pinky and make sacrifices and those sacrifices included not killing Dennis. That rabbit was lucky they weren't alone or else he would be 6 feet under right now, either that or donated to a science lab for experimentation. But he didn't want Pinky to see the murder in his eyes when he pulled the trigger or the sight of another body sprawled out on the floor in its own blood.

Pinky couldn't handle it and Terry didn't want to watch him try.


	3. No one cares, about the Bear

**Authors Note: I finally got a suitable title! Yeah I know what you're thinking!**

"**You changed two letters, big freaking deal you dumb psychotic random freak."**

…

**:D You will soon see why I chose this name…**

"**You changed TWO letters, let's give the psycho a golden medal!"**

**Shut up Fifty One! You're jealous that I'm the 49% good part of our mind.**

"**I'm 51%, why should I be jealous? You're only 49% good and I'm the 51% of evil. One day I'll take over completely and you'll be 0%. How do you feel about THAT?"**

…**Damn Fifty One.**

* * *

Carl sighed and walked home at 3 in the morning, carrying a large and heavy box. He had just gone to bed hours ago when he got a call that Dennis had broken into the agency. The intern had to run all the way there and after the rabbit was captured he had to fill out the arrest forms and that took a while. Major Monogram had yelled at him before all this about Dennis escaping in the first place and about how he could possibly mistake a normal rabbit for an extremely dangerous rogue agent and master of disguise. When Carl tried to point out the 'master of disguise' part he was just scolded even more so he just silently listened to the lecture after that. His house was kind of far from the agency but not THAT far. It was still a long ways walk though.

Finally he got to his apartment and switched to holding the box with one hand while he used the other to search for the keys in his pockets. He hoped he hadn't forgotten them at the agency again…nope. Phew! He found them. The lock clicked and he opened the door, he flipped the light switch. It was clean and quite nice actually. There was a lime green couch and a coffee table in front of it. It was a step up from the usual unpaid intern. Carl set the box on the coffee table and made his way to his room and pretty much belly flopped into bed. He was asleep for less than a second when the phone rang. He put the pillow over his head and over his ears. The phone rang a few more times before he groaned and picked it up from the hook.

"Hello?" He muffled into the pillow.

"Carl!"

Carl perked up and immediately sat up from the bed "Yes, sir? Is everything alright?" He was silent as he listened to what his boss had to say "But that doesn't make any sense…why would…?" He nodded in understanding although no one could see him "Yes, sir. I'll be right there."

The intern hung up and was headed out the door once again. He didn't understand it, why would Dara want to see _him_?

* * *

**That Next Morning.**

Terry sighed and got out of the car, Pinky was supposed to be outside his house and ready to go. They were already running late! The turtle crawled through the doggy door and found Pinky humming to himself and folding clothes into a brown suitcase.

"_Pinky."_

"_Hey Terry! What are you doing here?"_

Terry raised an eyebrow _"I was supposed to pick you up and take you to Poofenplotz' so you can convince her to come on the vacation. Remember?"_

"_Oh…what vacation?"_

"_Never mind…" _The turtle shook his head and began folding clothes _"I'll help you and then it'll take half the time. Sound Good?"_

Pinky nodded and focused on folding, his tongue sticking out to the side. After a little while of silence, Terry realized something.

"_Hey wait a minute…Pinky we're animals. We don't wear clothes and you're a boy. Why're you packing all these pink dresses?"_

"_Silly Terry! These aren't my clothes! They're Isabella's! I wanted something to remember her by."_

"_Uh Pinky-"_

There was a ding in the distance _"Oh that's the dryer! The rest of the clothes are done! Now I just have to load the washer! Be right back!" _The Chihuahua ran to the basement.

Terry looked over at the large pile of pink dresses that he failed to notice before; the pile was about two times his height. He face palmed and groaned _"Pinky…"_

* * *

"Hey, where's Perry?"

That was his cue and Perry put on his fedora, he slipped into the tree entrance without anyone seeing. The boys were getting dressed when he left their room. He fell down the tubes and landed in his usual chair in front of the large monitor. He got up from it and got in his blue striped hover car. He didn't need to be briefed because the major already briefed them yesterday at that meeting. The hovercraft took off and the tree opened up, letting him out of the hole. The tree closed after him and he took to the skies.

He noticed Terry's green striped hovercraft in front of Pinky's house. They usually left before he did, knowing Pinky he was probably holding them up in some insane way. The platypus laughed at the thought. Pinky wasn't the smartest but at least he had Terry to guide him most of the time, the two were great friends. Terry was just a tad bit overprotective and Pinky just wanted his space. They sometimes got into arguments but if the turtle was lucky then Pinky would forget that they were ever fighting in the first place. Other times the Chihuahua would just get over it quickly, they'd never stay in a fight for long.

Soon the tall purple building that was oddly shaped like Ferb's head was in sight, he landed and parked next to sidewalk. Perry walked through the doors and rode the elevator up to the penthouse to his nemesis' apartment. The elevator dinged and the doors slid to the sides, he stepped out and walked up to the door; pulling a key from his hat and opening the door.

* * *

Peter the Panda got in his overly large hover ship and took off to his nemesis, Dr. Roddenstein's apartment. The author didn't really care to describe how his morning was and she was pretty sure that no one else cared.

* * *

**A/N: xD It's alright Peter, Rodney cares about you.** **Short but I promise that the next update will be super quick and also the next thing I type up. It should be up today actually…it's 5:37 in the morning and again I was up all night typing. I'm off to type the next chapter of this RIGHT NOW. **

**NattyMc is out, PEACE!**


	4. Charade

**Authors Note: Told ya it'd be quick! :3 i wrote these last two updates directly after each other after staying up all night and updating 4 times in one day. Wow i am going to kill myself like this. **

**So THIS is how i die...**

**...**

**i'm gonna go write more chapters now.**

* * *

"_Pinky, you don't need to bring all these dresses with you! What's Isabella going to have left to wear? You took her entire wardrobe!"_

"_I'm gonna miss her! Only one more load! I promise!"_

"_This is the FOURTH one!"_

"_Please Terry? I'm really gonna miss her!" _Pinky whimpered and made puppy eyes.

Terry massaged the bridge of his non-existent nose and sighed _"Fine, ONE more load and then we're leaving. Understand?"_

Pinky nodded vigorously and smiled _"Thanks Terry! I knew you'd understand!...Oh no!"_

"_What?" _Terry was immediately concerned, fearing something was wrong with the dog _"What's wrong? Are you alright?"_

"_I forgot the shoes!" _Pinky held the sides of his head and started running to Isabella's room, lucky for them no one was home.

Terry twitched in anger and ran after the chihuahua _"PINKY!"_

* * *

"Go away!" Doofenshmirtz moaned and pulled the covers back over his head.

Perry pulled the blankets but the scientist tugged harder and he lost his grip, the platypus fell off the edge of the bed with a pained yelp and a thud.

"Ha! Serves you right!" When the doctor didn't get a growl or chatter back, he sat up in his bed. "Perry the Platypus? ...Perry the Platypus, are you alright?"

The only answer he got was more silence and he crawled over to the foot of his bed.

"This isn't funny Perry…are you o-"

Doof screamed when his pajamas were grabbed by a small teal hand and he was flipped off the bed and onto the floor. He opened his eyes and he glared back at the platypus standing over him, from his point of view Perry was upside down. The platypus chattered and walked over to his dresser, opening them and digging for clothes.

The scientist sat up and rubbed his head "Well, _good morning _to you too." He glared "Don't you normally come a little bit later? You know like _FIVE HOURS_ from now? Why are you even here this early anyways?"

The mammal threw a lab coat, turtleneck, socks and pants at him. The lab coat landed over his face and there was a moment's pause before he abruptly fell back to a lying position on the floor. Perry raised an eyebrow and walked over to him, lifting the white fabric from over his head. His eyes were closed and the platypus nudged him with his webbed foot. Doofenshmirtz opened one eye and looked up at his nemesis. He closed the eye and smirked, grabbing the platypus by his chest with a handful of fur and flipping the platypus across the room. Perry hit the wall and opened his eyes in shock at what just happened.

Doofenshmirtz continued to smirk with his eyes closed "Hm, serves you right."

Perry got up and marched back over to the man with his arms folded. The scientist opened his eyes and glared up at him.

"What?"

The platypus pointed to the clothes he picked out that were in a small pile on the floor.

"You want me to get dressed?"

Perry nodded.

Doof shrugged and got up, picking up the clothes and heading to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him without a word. The platypus shook his head and curled up on the foot of his nemesis' bed. He just needed to shut his eyes for a moment…

He must have dozed off because when he woke up he was being carried and he was sat on the couch. Perry opened his eyes to see Doofenshmirtz sitting across from him expectantly.

"Well?"

The agent must have looked taken back at the question because the scientist continued either that or because he couldn't talk back anyways.

"What's so important that you had to flip me out of bed and throw clothes at my face at 8 in the morning?"

The platypus handed him a piece of paper, the doctor took it and read it.

"You're taking your yearly vacation. Ok so what do I have anything to do with this?"

Perry pointed to him and then to the door.

"You want me to come with you? Well no offence Perry but last time I went on vacation with you, you almost died and Rodney looked like he wanted to strangle me the whole time so-" Doofenshmirtz stopped when his nemesis shook his head "So you don't want me to come with you?"

The mammal slid his finger over both his eyebrows in a straight line.

"Major Monobrow."

Perry nodded.

"Major Monobrow wants me to go on vacation with you."

The platypus thought for a moment and pointed to his lab coat.

"Lab coat."

The agent shook his head no and signed the letter 'L' with his hand.

"L"

Perry signed nine more letters and Doofenshmirtz recognized them immediately.

"O…V…E…M…U…F…F? Two F's?" He was confirmed with another nod "…I…N…LOVEMUFFIN!"

The semi-aquatic mammal nodded vigorously and then pointed to his hat.

"Fedora."

Perry took off his hat, crossed his eyes and chattered. Then he put his hat back on and focused them.

"Stupid?"

The platypus shook his head no and then his eye's widened in realization and he narrowed them and crossed his arms. He chattered.

'_What's that supposed to mean?'_

Doofenshmirtz shook his head "I'm sorry Perry the Platypus, it's nothing against you. I'm just no good in the morning. Not _evil _but I'm just not all there." He shrugged. "Can't be a genius _all_ the time."

The agent rolled his eyes and smirked. Now he was just being cocky.

"Okay, okay." The scientist pushed his hands outward, getting back to their guessing game. "Agents?"

Perry nodded.

"See? It's getting later so I'm already getting smarter. Okay so the agents."

The platypus signed the letter 'L'.

"LOVEMUFFIN, okay so the agents and LOVEMUFFIN."

Perry put his hands together and used them to point to the door and then to the piece of paper.

"The agents and LOVEMUFFIN going on vacation."

The platypus nodded and slid his finger straight across his eyebrow again.

"Major Monobrow wants the agents and LOVEMUFFIN to go on vacation together!"

Perry clapped his hands together and gave a thumbs up.

"I knew I'd get it sooner or later." He smiled "So what day are we leaving?" The scientist walked to the kitchen and started up the coffee maker, momentarily he came back sipping from a mug.

The mammal pointed down to the ground, signaling right now.

Doofenshmirtz spit out his coffee "Today?"

The platypus nodded.

"What time?"

Perry pointed to the clock and put up 1 finger, tapping his wrist with it. He didn't think the time would pass so quickly, it was 8:00 already.

"One hour? But I have to pack and everything!"

They both ran to Doof's room and the scientist grabbed a vacant suitcase from the top shelf in his closet. Perry was already opening the dresser when he got there and they both began folding clothes.

"Where are we even going anyways?"

The platypus shrugged.

"You don't know?"

Perry shook his head.

"Typical Monobrow…" Doofenshmirtz half muttered and continued packing "I don't even know what type of clothes I'll need."

The agent shrugged, he was lucky he didn't wear any clothes. He didn't have to worry about this problem.

"Whatever. I guess I'll just bring one of everything."

They finished packing and soon they were out the door, loading everything in the back of Doofenshmirtz' car AKA Norm.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING DAD?"

"How many times do I have to tell you Norm?" The scientist picked up Perry's hover craft and placed it in the back of the "I am NOT your father." He got in and buckled his seatbelt, Perry was already in the passenger's seat and buckled in.

The car started and they started driving.

"Any specific destination?" Doofenshmirtz asked and the platypus handed him a piece of paper from his hat. The scientist nodded and the rest of the ride was ridden in silence.

* * *

Peter arrived at his nemesis house and rang the doorbell. Dr. Aloyse von Roddenstein answered the door immediately.

"Oh, hello Peter. What are you doing here this fine morning?"

The panda handed the scientist a tiny strip of paper with a single question on it.

'Go on vacation with me?'

"Alright." Rodney shrugged and went to go pack his things.

Peter face palmed, silently hoping that he'd get at least ONE decent scene in this story.

* * *

**A/N: Maybe Peter will get a decent scene sometime in the future, if he's a GOOD panda.**


	5. Intern Idiocy

**Authors Note: The laziness has passed! :D Okay I'm still lazy but I still forced myself to make this chapter and now I feel like making another one so there will either be another update out by tonight or tomorrow. School starts in 20 days, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**WHY? Dx**

**That means slower updates and no more daily stuff, I hope my schedule isn't too packed this year cuz I'm starting high school now. 9****th**** grade…anyone have pointers or advice for high school? I got nothin'**

* * *

Perry unattached his claws from the passenger seat and began unbuckling his seatbelt. The car ride wasn't that bad, they only ran into a few stop signs this time and they didn't die so that's a bonus! Doofenshmirtz must have been practicing his driving skills because they improved nearly one hundred percent! The platypus turned to congratulate the doctor on his good driving but the man was asleep. What the? Perry tugged on his lab coat.

"Huh? What?" Doof looked around like he was confused "We're here? Norm! Why didn't you tell me we were here already?" He glared at the dashboard.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO ON VACATION, DAD. WOULDN'T YOU MUCH RATHER SPEND SOME TIME WITH ME?"

"No, no I wouldn't! And how many times do I have to tell you, you glorified toaster!" Doofenshmirtz slammed the car door shut and started to stomp away, Perry was close behind him. "I am NOT your father!"

Norm's smile turned upside down to a frown and he drove away "WHY AM I SO ALONE?"

"Forget him Perry the Platypus, this vacation it's going to be you and me from here on out. We are going to hang out and have fun and do…stuff…where are we going again?"

The agent shrugged and soon they got to the bus stop. At the bus stop stood many agents and LOVEMUFFIN members paired up with their respective nemeses. Peter the Panda was with Rodney, Dr. Diminutive with Agent Silent G (he had his mind wiped of Newton the Gnu's identity), Planty the Potted Plant and his nemesis, Sergei the Snail, Agent D the dog, Agent C the chicken, Agent F the frog, Agent Kangaroo, Agent Pig, Agent W (worm), Agent O the owl, Agent R the raccoon and Foster the red fox, Agent K the orange cat and more scientists.

"Oh there you are Agent P." Major Monogram greeted "I see you brought Doofenshmirtz with you."

"What, was he _not _supposed to bring me?" Heinz scowled.

"No he was, I just didn't think you'd show up."

"You didn't _think _I'd show up or you didn't _want _me to show up?" When the Drusselsteinian doctor didn't get a reply he continued walking to the end of the line "Stupid Francis…" He muttered.

The platypus patted him on the leg to calm him down, they just got there and he was already worked up. The reassuring patting seemed to be working and they stood there in silence until Doofenshmirtz called to the front of the line loudly.

"At least I have TWO eyebrows!"

Perry sighed and figured he'd occupy himself by looking for some agents to talk to. He looked around and after finding that none of his closer friends were here, he reluctantly walked up to Peter.

"_Hey, where's Terry and Pinky?"_

"_Don't know." _The panda shrugged _"They didn't call in that they were going to be late or anything. We're just waiting on them, now." _

The platypus nodded and didn't say anything more, not because he couldn't find anything to talk about. It's just he _really _doesn't like talking to Peter, it was nothing against the panda per say. They had pretty much made up after the whole 'stealing his nemesis' thing and since Perry had no idea that the panda was plotting to get rid of him in the last story, they're still cool. Peter never admitted to Agent P what he tried to do last summer and he never would, if he told him then the platypus would never trust him again let alone talk to him and neither would Pinky or Terry. They were all pretty much friends now and the panda was happy with how things were now, his relationship also changed with his nemesis Dr. Roddenstein. The two were still getting used to frenemy terms. Rodney built less complicated traps for him to get out of and they hung out a little but no matter what activities or frenemy stuff they did together, it was still completely awkward. They were trying, they really were! They wouldn't admit that they were having relationship problems, instead they both tried to cope with it by themselves. They silently refused to talk about it with one another, that would just be even more awkward! They had to get out of this awkward stage of their frenemosity and fast, maybe this vacation would be good for them. Maybe they needed some advice. Peter was just about to ask Perry a question when the platypus interrupted abruptly.

"_I have to go make sure Doofenshmirtz isn't plotting to do anything evil to the major, later Pete!" _

The semi-aquatic mammal ran back to his nemesis. He let out a sigh of relief when he was there, that was close! The panda almost started talking to him! He wasn't trying to be mean but…this is Peter we're talking about here! Maybe he should go and apologize…

Terry and Pinky pulled into the parking lot and the chihuahua hopped out of the car, pulling his nemesis along. The small dog looked very excited to check in. The turtle sighed and got out of his hovercraft, clicking the button on his keys with his teeth to lock the car. His arms were stacked with small suitcases, none of them his and all of them Pinky's…or should he say ISABELLA'S! His nemesis Dr. Bloodpudding asked if he needed any help with all of those but Terry shook his head no, well it looked like he did anyways. The tower of suitcases shook from side to side, the doctor took that as a no and they went to check in.

"Ah, Agent T there you are. You're tardy but I assume it's from not getting a head start on packing." The major said.

Terry narrowed his eyes from behind the suitcases.

"Be sure to pack in advance next time."

The turtle gave a- I'm gonna say a halfhearted salute but it was actually zero-hearted – halfhearted salute and trudged to the back of the line behind Pinky and Poofenplotz who were behind Perry and Doofenshmirtz. Pinky stuck his tongue out to the side and began absentmindedly counting his fingers. The platypus shook his head as he walked past the chihuahua and up to Terry.

"_What's with all the suitcases?"_

"_They're Pinky's and they're filled with all Isabella's clothes."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because Pinky's going to miss her." _The turtle rolled his eyes.

There was a pause and then Perry continued.

"_I thought Major Monogram was getting Pinky checked."_

"_Not yet, but soon."_

"_I'd like to see those results."_

"_Everyone would, the other agents said they'd pay me half their paycheck for first peaks."_

"_Are you gonna do it?"_

"_Heck no" _Terry shook his head _"Pinky has enough criticism already, and besides. What kind of friend would that make me?"_

"_I think you're a pretty good friend already." _The platypus gestured to the tall stack of suitcases, towering over both their heads.

"_Thanks."_

"_Seriously though, isn't Isabella going to notice that all her clothes are missing?"_

"_I don't think so; Pinky said that he left a lot in there. I gotta give the girl props though, she has A LOT of dresses."_

**Garcia-Shapiro House.**

Isabella opened her vanity and looked around.

"Mom!" She called "Where are all my clothes?"

"_They should be in there mija, I have to go to the store. We are all out of laundry detergent."_

"Okay mom!" The black haired girl called backand murmured "Well that's strange…I could of sworn I had clothes in here this morning…" A small sticky note attached to the bare wall on the inside of her pink vanity caught her eye and she pulled it off. It read:

_Took your clothes._

_-Pinky_ _:)_

Well that was strange.

**Bus Stop.**

"Carl? Hello? Are you paying attention?" The major scowled "CARL!"

"What?" Carl shook his head "Oh, sorry sir I was just thinking about something."

"Well stop thinking and get everyone on the bus. We only rented it for the hour."

"But sir, the ride there is three hours long."

"I know but don't tell the driver that." Monogram chuckled and got on the bus.

The intern face palmed and got on the bus into his seat, but not before paying the driver for the extra two hour service for two reasons. One, he was a nice person and two because she wouldn't let go of his throat. He leaned back as the bus started to drive off. Carl couldn't get what happened last night with Dara off of his mind. He hadn't understood why she wanted to talk to him in the first place; he was just a lowly intern. The female rabbit wanted to thank him for saving her and when the red head tried explaining to her that Agent P was the real one who had acted quickly, the rabbit wouldn't take no for an answer. Eventually Carl stopped trying to give the platypus the credit and let Dara thank him completely for all that he had done. The intern put Insta-grow on her to make her fur grow back and it was successful. Her coat was as white and full as it was before and it was like she had never gotten it shaved off, it was fluffier and whiter than it ever had been in her lifetime. There wasn't any long term damage on her lungs although she had to be careful with them from now on. In other words, she was perfect. She was even perfect enough to come on the vacation with them. Dara was offered to be driven back to where ever she came from but she didn't want to go home. Carl tried to persuade her to go back to the forest or wherever but she refused and just like the intern had dreaded, the major offered her a full time job at the agency which she happily accepted. The female rabbit had stayed the night- or what was left of it –at his house on his couch. When he woke up to a frantically ringing phone she was curled up against him for some reason. He had gotten up quietly and took the majors call in the bathroom so as not to disturb her. The intern looked over at the little rabbit, she was talking to some other agents a few rows back from him. He hoped they weren't being mean to her; it wasn't her fault she got wrapped up in Dennis evil plans. Speaking of Dennis…

"Sir, why did you think it was a good idea to bring Dennis on vacation with us?"

"This is the third time you've asked this question Carl, but if I _must_ answer it's so we can keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't cause any trouble at the agency jail while we're gone."

"And who's guarding the jail now?"

Major Monogram grew silent "Cheese and Crackers! I knew I forgot something! Ah well, I'm sure it's fine…"

Carl rolled his eyes "Of course it will, sir…"

"Lighten up Carl! We're going on vacation, the most wonderful time of the year!"

"Shouldn't that be Christmas?"

"Well it is for me because unlike you I actually _get _a Christmas vacation and man is it wonderful."

"I bet it is…" The intern said through clenched teeth "So, where are we going for this vacation? Being as you didn't _tell _anyone so they could pack correctly…"

"I knew there was something else I forgot! Attention everyone I have an announcement!"

Carl watched his boss stand up and start giving an announcement but he wasn't listening, he was too busy wondering why his teeth wouldn't unclench.

He was also wondering why he was beginning to see red.

…

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Uh oh, looks like Carl's getting angry…and just where are they going on vacation? Where do you guys think they're going? Leave it in a review! Next update should be quick! **

**NattyMc is out, PEACE!**


	6. When the Clock Strikes Twelve

**Authors Note: I promised another update right after the last one but I didn't deliver it. Sorries! x( Have an update to go with your day!**

* * *

He may be a paid intern that's not paid but that doesn't mean he can't get slightly irritated at his boss every once in a while, but how come he felt different? He didn't feel irritated, not even slightly. Carl felt this burning rage building up inside of him and he was desperately trying to keep it from escaping…

He could barely contain himself during the major's announcement.

"Attention everyone, I have an announcement!"

"Uh sir?" He had to get away from everyone.

"What is it Carl? Can't you see I'm trying to give an announcement?"

"Yes, but I-"

"Can't whatever you want wait until after I'm finished?"

"Yes, sir…it can."

"Good. Now where was I? Oh right! Attention everyone! I have a very important announcement."

Everyone became silent and the small murmurs died down into nothing. When all was silent, Monogram continued.

"As you all know…we're going on vacation."

"_Noooo really?" _Doofenshmirtz said sarcastically and he rubbed his arm when Perry hit him, allowing the older male to continue.

"This is a vacation?" Dr. Diminutive asked and was answered by Heinz.

"_Nooooo- _OW! Perry the Platypus!"

The major continued again as if there were no interruptions "And you're all probably wondering just where we're taking our vacation at."

The platypus turned to his nemesis expectedly, waiting for him to open his mouth and interrupt. The man scowled "What? I'm not going to interrupt this time; I actually WANT to see where we're going."

Perry rolled his eyes and turned back to listen.

"So can anyone guess where we're going?"

The bus was filled with shouts and squawks of different guesses:

"Hawaii!"

_"Meow!"_

"Las Vegas!"

"Canada!"

"Japan!"

"_Slushy Burger!" _

Once again, all eyes turned to Pinky. The scientists obviously didn't understand him but they looked at the dog like he was insane anyways. The chihuahua shrank back in his seat and Monogram answered the previous guesses.

"No, no, no, no, no and Agent Pinky I don't know what you just said but we're getting you checked as soon as we get back to Danville."

"Alaska!" Someone shouted.

"You're getting warmer!"

Doofenshmirtz looked confused "I thought Alaska was cold." Perry gave him a 'really?' look and he crossed his arms, sounding defensive "What?...It is!…And besides, I didn't bring a jacket so we better not be going to any place that's-"

"We're going to a ski lodge!" The major finally answered, excitedly.

The whole bus cheered except for two.

"CURSE YOU MAJOR MONOBROW!"

The platypus covered his ears and glared at the scientist sitting next to him.

"Uh sir, can I be excused? I have to…_go_."

"Of course." Monogram shrugged and Carl ran past him to the back part of the bus behind the curtain. "When you gotta go, you gotta go."

…

Carl leaned up against the wall and gave a sigh of relief. He looked around and spotted the engine box. He pried it open and began working on the wires.

…

Terry continued trying to stuff all the suitcases in the compartment above their seats, standing on the head rest part of the chair on his tip toes. His nemesis Dr. Bloodpudding watched on and Poofenplotz did too. Pinky and his nemesis sat right across the row from Terry.

"_Isn't this great?"_ Pinky barked happily and clasped his paws together on the side of his head _"We're going to a ski lodge!"_

The turtle kept pushing the luggage upward _"It's great for animals with thick coats, I don't have any fur and you have very thin fur so we're going to have to make use out of all these dresses."_

The chihuahua ignored him and continued _"I'm so excited!"_

…

"A ski lodge! Can you believe this Perry the Platypus?! I know I can't!" Doofenshmirtz ranted angrily. "Why is Monobrow such a-"

His voice faded out as Perry got up from his seat and stomped off to the back of the bus where Pinky, Terry and their nemeses were sitting. He took the seat in the row behind them next to Rodney.

"_Hey Perry! Guess where we're going?" _Pinky stood on his seat and turned around to face him.

"_A ski lodge?" _The teal agent sighed.

"_Yeah! Isn't it great?"_

The platypus rolled his eyes and then looked up at Terry who was standing on the very top part of the chair in front of him, still struggling with the suitcases.

"_Need any help with that?"_

"_No, I almost got it."_

"_How long have you been doing this?"_

Pinky chimed into the conversation _"Since we first started driving, he's really slow for a turtle."_

Terry ignored his comment and glared _"Darnit Pinky! Why'd you have to pack so much?"_

"_Excuse ME for packing what I needed!"_

"_You don't need twenty five pairs of Isabella's dresses!"_

"_But you don't understand Terry! I'm going to MISS her!"_

"_Well I'm going to miss Baljeet, but you don't see me lugging around all his overalls! And Agent P isn't carrying around HIS boys' clothes!"_

"_Well maybe he doesn't miss them!"_

Perry shook his head and sat back in the seat, silence really was a rare thing. That's why they must call it golden. Of course he was going to miss the boys, how could anyone ever think otherwise?

Rodney started talking to him for some reason.

"I understand how you feel; I absolutely hate it when people argue."

The agent almost scoffed if he wasn't so nervous around Rodney. Doofenshmirtz and Rodney always argued, they got into an argument this morning when one of them accidentally stepped on the other's heel. He didn't know why but whenever he was around someone else's nemesis he felt odd and as if any other scientist but Doofenshmirtz was around him, they would just start choking the life out of him or something. That reminded him.

Where's Peter?

…

"_So…"_ Dennis smirked from behind the bars and Peter immediately cut him off.

"_I am not here to talk to you and I'm not here to look at you. I am here to stand watch and make sure you don't escape. I am on guard duty and nothing more."_

"_Don't you have to look at me to watch me?"_

The panda turned around to face the rabbit and groaned in annoyance _"Fine! I'll look at you but you can't manipulate me to do anything for you!"_

"_Look Pete, I don't NEED you to do anything for me."_

"_You don't?"_

"_Nope."_

"_You're not going to try and manipulate me or threaten me to release you?"_

"_Not at all."_

"_But we're both alone in the back of a coach bus in a mobile jail that the OWCA apparently has in the back of this bus that we rented for some strange reason…"_ Peter paused his rant _"that's kind of a big coincidence isn't it?"_

"_The biggest!" _Dennis pretended to give a friendly smile but it still looked like an evil one.

"_And you're okay with this?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Wow Dennis, that's really out of character. Even for- **!**" _Peter was grabbed by the neck and pulled against metal bars; he gulped as he stared into the rabbit's furious and death promising eyes.

"_Now, are you going to let me out of here or are we going to have to do this the hard way?"_

The panda's only answer was a choking sound and Dennis squeezed his throat even tighter, Peter finally choked out a reply.

"_I'm not…giving in… *cough* to your demands."_

The rabbit squeezed even tighter and just as the panda felt like he would almost pass out, he was thrown to the ground. He took a deep breath and got most of the air back in his lungs.

Dennis scowled _"Fine, how about we work out a negotiation then?"_

"_No! I'm not doing what you say this time around! I am completely happy with my life and I won't ruin it by doing what you say."_

"_I'll tell everyone what you did last summer."_

"_You wouldn't-"_

"_I would."_

Peter considered his options _"I can't let you out! What will the other agents and the major say? It'd be my fault!"_

"_You're on a shift right?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Well, go out there and say that your shifts over. Send a weaker agent in but before you do all that, unlock the door. I'll jump them and make my escape. Then I'll be gone forever."_

"_But you always come back with a revenge scheme!"_

"_I'm done taking out my anger on you stupid agents."_

"_How do I know you won't jump ME instead once I unlock the door?"_

"_You'll just have to trust me, it's not like you have a choice."_

The panda stared back at him, thinking of what to do next. The clock on the wall clicked as another minute passed. His shift was over at 12:00 PM, it was now 11:59 AM and counting.

"_You better hurry; your shift is over soon."_

Peter pushed away all the voices in his head that were screaming at him not to do it and unlocked the door just as the clock struck twelve.

…

11:59 AM

"_Almost got it…!" _Terry pushed on the suitcases and finally got them all in _"Got it!"_

The clock struck twelve and everything happened seemingly at the speed of light. The bus lurched and jerked. The suitcases came crashing down on him and darkness came over the turtle.

Everyone screamed.

* * *

**A/N: I just realized something, I mean I knew it before but I guess whenever I was typing for this story it slipped my mind. Peter doesn't have a mouth O_O I was going to make him bite his lip and that's when I realized it. …How does he even talk? Whatever, I can't change anything now. Screw logic.**


	7. Not All There

**Authors Note: I drew a couple of pictures to go along with this story on my tumblr blog. I'll add the link so you could check it out. Tell me how the pics are and maybe request some! **

**www. Tumblr blog/nattymc 123 dot com**

**Also check out one of Frosty's blogs: ask2dkarl (It's epic.) :3 **

* * *

"_Terry! Terry! Speak to me!"_

"_Pinky, you're not helping!"_ Perry yelled over his shoulder and continued pulling the suitcases off of the orange turtle. Dr. Bloodpudding helped to pull the suitcases off of his nemesis. The platypus helped Terry to his feet.

The turtle moaned in pain and nearly tripped over his own foot. _"What…happened?"_

"_We crashed!"_ Pinky exclaimed.

"_We didn't crash."_ Perry rolled his eyes _"We stopped."_

"_Why'd we stop?" _Terry rubbed his head and checked for blood, he didn't see any so he put his hand down by his side.

The platypus shrugged.

…

"What did you do?!" Peter demanded.

"I didn't do that!" Dennis glared and picked himself off of the panda. When the bus skidded to a halt, the cell door flew open and he flew out onto Peter.

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to you! I'll ask you one more time, rabit! What did you do to the bus?!"

"I already told you, panda! That wasn't me!" The rabbit told him and then smirked "But this is a perfect distraction for me to make my get away! Later Pete!"

The panda watched Dennis run off to another section of the bus. He sighed and silently hoped that he didn't just make a huge mistake. Peter could only hope and walk back to the front part of the bus.

…

Carl picked himself up from the floor. He was thrown back when the bus lurched after he stopped the engines. The intern was freaking out. Why did he just do that?! People could have been hurt…or worse! What was he thinking? Was he even thinking? All he knew was that the boiling anger was gone and he felt relieved. Why did he feel angry in the first place? He just didn't know…he didn't understand. The major was going to kill him when he finds out!

_IF he finds out…_

What? Where did that voice come from? And why did it sound so much like…him? The voice didn't respond after that and he scratched his head, looking around the small hallway. Something started to tug on his pants leg and he looked down.

"Oh, there you are Dara." Carl smiled and pet her head as she led him back to the front of the bus.

…

Peter walked through the curtain and took his seat casually. He was fidgety and he looked extremely guilty. Rodney said hello to him and he tipped his hat, politely waving. He distanced himself from the rest of the world and buried himself in his own thoughts. What if Dennis had a revenge scheme and he just helped kick it into action? What if the crazy rabbit kills someone while doing it? The blood would be on _his_ hands! Err, paws! What was going to happen to him? Would he be fired? Relocated? Thrown in jail? Would he be PUT TO SLEEP?! This couldn't be happening! Please tell him that Dennis had nothing to do with the bus stopping! Someone give him a sign!

Carl walked past him guiltily and warily took his seat.

Peter scowled and waved his small fist at the sky, screaming. _"That's not a sign! That's an intern! Why does the universe hate me?!"_

"CARL!" Major Monogram glared down at the intern "Where have you been?! That bathroom break was nearly 20 minutes long!"

"I'm sorry sir; I was having some…problems." Carl looked away and the major came to the wrongyet funny conclusion.

"A little fiber in your diet would really help, if I do say so myself."

The intern looked completely disgusted.

"Well here's the problem." The bus driver walked up to the major after reappearing from behind the curtain to check the engine. "The engine was shut off, probably just a glitch in the system. No harm done at all. We can continue driving with absolutely no problems." She smiled and took her seat behind the wheel, starting the bus up.

"Well that's a relief. Right Carl?"

"Y-yes sir…a relief..." The intern just couldn't take the pressure! "I-I'll be right back!" He ran from his seat.

Monogram shook his head in dismay "Poor kid…"

Carl ran past Peter again and disappeared behind the curtain. Peter watched him run and his face lit up.

"_It IS a sign!"_

"_A sign for what Peter?" _Pinky turned around in his seat and looked over at him.

"_Oh, uh…nothing Pinky."_

"_You sure are acting weird."_

"_No I'm not."_

"_Yeah you are! You're all fidgety and you look really nervous about something. Are you sweating? I didn't even know pandas could do that!"_

"_Shut up Pinky! There's nothing wrong with me! I just have…bodily problems." _Peter looked like he didn't understand what he just said.

"_Leave him alone Pinky, I'm sure Peter's fine." _Terry waved it off.

"_Alright." _The chihuahua shrugged and turned around, sitting back in his seat. _"If you say so Terry."_

"_Yeah!" _Peter crossed his arms and closed his eyes smug like.

"_Peter…could I perhaps have a word with you?" _Terry asked friendly and then frowned, muttering _"Behind the curtain."_

The panda (still looking smug) agreed and followed his orange friend behind the curtain. He heard the curtain be pulled closed and his eyes shot open in shock when his 'friend' slammed him against the wall by his fur.

"_You better not be planning anything Peter or I swear I will have your black and white FUR when I'm done with you!"_

"_What? What makes you think I'm planning something? I'm totally good! I'm on your team! I'm a good guy!"_

"_Yes Peter, we all know you're good." _The turtle's tone was sarcastic and he rolled his eyes to prove his point _"You were good when you killed Dr. Meddleshmirtz and you were good when you teamed up with Dennis to kill Agent P last summer too."_

"_H-How do you…?"_

"_Remember when you and Pinky left to wait for backup? Dennis told me everything."_

"_That jerk! How could he! We had a deal!" _Peter realized what position he was in and what he was saying before chuckling sheepishly _"I'm going to stop talking now…" _

"_No. Keep talking. I want to know, what are you and Dennis planning?"_

"_We're not planning anything together Terry! I swear! I'm not with him anymore and I told him that to his face too!"_

Terry seemed to consider this _"Why were you in the agency when Dennis broke in? You didn't come in with me and Pinky, I know that for a fact."_

"_I forgot my hat there in the meeting room and I was leaving there when he jumped me."_

"_Why aren't you guarding Dennis right now?"_

"_Well- I…uh…" _The panda stuttered.

"_Why don't we go have a talk with Dennis and find out more?"_

The orange turtle began dragging him to the small cell area on the back of the bus. Peter knew he was screwed once Terry saw that the rabbit was gone. All his earlier worries were going to come true. He would be fired or relocated or put to sleep or put in jail. He could see it all now! Oh! Why did he have to unlock that stupid-

"_Hey Dennis."_

"_Hey Terry."_

What? The panda opened his eyes and sure enough, Dennis the Rabbit was standing in his cell looking as innocent as ever. Peter was dumbfounded. What the fu-

"_Hey Peter." _The rabbit waved at him. _"What brings you by? I thought your shift was over. Is it your shift now Terry?"_

"_Well, yes actually. It was, but I wanted to have a little DISCUSSION with you and Peter alone. Right Peter?"_

Peter nodded silently, eyes and mouth still widened in shock.

"_Okay." _Dennis shrugged. _"Fire away."_

Terry went into this long discussion and both the agent and ex-agent weren't paying attention. Peter was too busy staring at Dennis and Dennis was too busy smirking at Peter. The turtle didn't seem to notice as he continued speaking. The rabbit responded occasionally to Terry's questions, half listening and smirking at the panda whenever the turtle wasn't looking. The orange turtle finished his long discussion, and looked satisfied.

"_Alright, well I guess that's all I really need to know. You can go back to your seat now Peter, I'll just take my shift now. Tell Pinky his shift is next and to be ready for it, also if he wants I'll take a double shift for him. You got that Pete?"_

Peter nodded, wearing his same shocked expression that he had on for the past 11 minutes. The other agent and the rogue said goodbye to him but the panda didn't respond. He walked back to his seat with that same expression, sitting next to Dr. Roddenstein silently. His nemesis looked over at him and chuckled.

"Close your mouth Peter, you'll catch flies."

The panda didn't pay attention and let his enemy close his non-existent mouth. What was Dennis doing back in his cell? How did he get back in anyways? Peter pat himself down and nearly smacked himself then and there. The keys were gone! Dennis could escape and get back in as he pleased, but why was he playing prisoner? He had to be up to something and if he was willing to sit around, act nice and play prisoner…then it was something big. Just how big was it?

…

Carl ran to the bathroom and quickly locked the door. What was wrong with him? He felt guilty and pressured a-and…

Why was the major giving him colon advice?

He shuddered and shook off the thought. No one need and/or WANTED to hear about the majors bathroom issues. He felt like he was going to throw up…and not from thinking about his bosses bathroom problems either. He was nervous and hot (he wiped his forehead with his sleeve) and just wrong. He WAS having problems but not the problems the major had mentioned. His head hurt…

The paid- not actually paid –intern sat on the floor against the door, pulling his knees up to his chest and put his face in his arms.

What was wrong with him?

…

"Are we there yet?" Doofenshmirtz moaned and leaned back against his seat.

"No Heinz! As you can see, we're not there yet!" Monogram rolled his eyes.

…

"Are we there yet now?"

"Not yet."

...

"How about now?"

"NO, HEINZ!"

…

"Are there yet?"

"No." The major sighed.

…

"We've got to be there now."

"No! We aren't!"

…

"This is taking forever! How long until we get there? "

"Soon I hope! I can't possibly take much more of this from you!"

Perry sighed.

…

"Are-"

"No."

…

"How about-"

"No!"

…

"We've gotta be close-"

"No!"

…

Doofenshmirtz yawned.

"NO, WE'RE NOT THERE YET!"

"I was just yawning! You don't have so uptight Francis; you're making this bus trip very un-enjoyable you know."

Monogram wanted to slam his head against something metal, hoping to knock himself out. He would get Carl to wake him up when he got there.

…

Dennis slammed his head against the metal bars, hoping to knock himself out so he could end his misery. He wasn't even sure this whole thing was worth it anymore! This was sheer torture!

"_I like grilled cheese but I don't like tomatoes in it, that's just gross! I like bacon in it though. I LOVE bacon! Do you like bacon Dennis? I bet you do, EVERYONE loves bacon! Except pigs…I don't think they like bacon. Maybe I should ask the 5__th__ Agent P that when I see him, but maybe I shouldn't ask him that. What if one of his friends or family members was recently turned into bacon? Then he'd feel bad and I'D feel bad for asking, but maybe he needs to talk about it. I could help him find closure! What if he DOESN'T need closure and is just trying to forget and he's nearly forgotten and I just remind him again? What do you think Dennis? Should I ask him?" _Pinky looked to the rabbit for guidance.

The rabbit looked about ready to break through the bars- not that he needed to in order to get out, he had the key –and strangle the small dog. Dennis shook off his anger and was barely able to make a smile out of his growing anger. He gritted his teeth and shoved out a reply. _"I don't know Pinky…why don't you go ask Terry? I'm sure he'll know."_

"_You're right!" _Pinky turned to leave and the rabbit almost prayed in relief but he cursed inwardly when he remembered that he wasn't through with the chihuahua until his shift was over. Pinky's shift was over as soon as they got to the mountain, why couldn't they be there already?!

The bus came to a stop.

"_We're there." _Terry chimed in, walking into the room.

"_Already?" _Pinky clasped his paws together and squealed happily, grabbing the turtle's hand and running out the door with him. _"We have to get my stuff back out of the compartment! I want to be the first one on the ski lift!"_

Dennis watched them run out of sight and sighed in relief. He pulled out the key and the lock fell to the floor as he stepped out of his cell.

It was time to get off this bus.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is where stuff happens! Or not…it depends, but most likely yes! Stay tuned! What do YOU think is going to happen?**

**Natty is out, PEACE!**

**(School starts in exactly 7 days…..WHY?!)**


	8. Oh Snap!

**Authors Note: Update? Yes! Clichéd sequel? Yes! Action? Oh yeah! x) **

**Since school starts this Thursday in 4 days and I have absolutely NO STUDY HALLS and I have two main classes with my arch nemesis that might try to destroy me once the bell rings, updates might be slow and I might work on one story at a time. **

**CURSE YOU SCHOOL!**

* * *

"Man, is it great to get off this bus." Doofenshmirtz stepped outside and immediately felt the cool air hit him. He shivered and turned around to get back in the bus. Perry chattered angrily and pushed him out from behind. The doctor landed on his stomach and glared up as the platypus marched off the bus. "You need to stop abusing me Perry the Platypus! I don't like it! I don't like it I tell you!"

"Oh lighten up Heinz." Rodney smirked, walking by him with Peter the Panda in tow. "You're nemesis is just having fun with you."

"I don't clarify 'causing me pain' as fun Rodney." Heinz dusted himself off and stood up.

"You don't, but I think it's rather fun seeing you in pain."

"Hardy Har Har! Shut up Rodney!" He scowled as his rival walked off. The platypus stomped over to his nemesis and started dragging him off by his lab coat to the end of the line.

Terry carefully walked off the bus, suitcases stacked up over his head. He couldn't see anything so he was being extremely slow so he wouldn't trip on a step and become covered in luggage again. Pinky was behind him and was annoyed with how slow he was walking. He was holding up the whole line of people and animals to get off the bus. The chihuahua got a brilliant idea and smirked.

"_Piggyback ride!"_

"_PINKY, NO-!" _The turtle felt a weight leap onto his shell and he fell forward, suitcases flying and the both of them lying on the ground in pain. Well I guess Pinky was in the least amount of pain.

"_Woohoo!" _Pinky erupted from under the pile of suitcases, both fists extended in the air.

Terry moaned in pain.

* * *

"Alright gang." Monogram instructed the group "We need to take the gondola lift up to the top of the mountain to get to the lodge up at the very top. For those of you who don't know what a gondola is, Carl will now explain." He waited for the intern to take over but after a few long seconds of waiting, the major scowled and nudged him with his elbow.

"Huh? What?" Carl looked around, confused.

"I _said _Carl will now explain."

"Explain what, sir?"

"The gondola!"

"Oh! Right! Uh…a gondola is like a bus but it rides up the cable and up to the mountain for large groups like us instead of individual trips. It's less time consuming and no risk of people getting lost or in some cases, running away." He scratched the back of his head.

"So it's like a bus?" Doofenshmirtz asked and received a 'really' look from everyone. "What? I was just asking…"

"Yes, Dr. D it's like a bus. I just said that…" The intern glanced off to the side.

"Well, enough dilly dallying!" Monogram interrupted the awkward silence that followed "Let's get on that bus!"

Everyone walked ahead towards the entrance for the gandala, Carl stayed behind somewhat lost in his thoughts and half making sure everyone got on okay. He waited for Doofenshmirtz and Agent P to pass him but the scientist spoke to him instead.

"Hey Dr. Coconut-"

"WHO TOLD YOU?!" The intern screamed, the platypus and Heinz stepped back in shock by his outburst. "I-I mean…yes?"

Doof looked uncertain "I just wanted to ask a question but if you're too…" He stepped back more, pulling Perry back by the shoulders "…crazy to answer…then we're just going to-"

Carl stopped them from passing and sighed "I'm sorry for freaking out, I'm just having some…problems…right now and-"

"Ah! I don't want to hear about your problems! Monobrow told me enough about it already and I will _never _unhear them!"

"No! No! Not problems like that! They're more like…_emotional _problems I guess…"

"Oh. Well what's wrong?"

"It's kind of hard to explain…I heard this voice in my head…and it sounded just like me except…eviler."

Doofenshmirtz thought about this "That _is _a problem."

Carl nodded.

"Say, have you been experiencing any nightmares at all? You know, any dreams related to this?"

"Well now that you mention it..." The red headed boy's eyes widened just the slightest "Actually I-"

"CARL, DOOFENSHMIRTZ AND AGENT P! GET UP HERE!" The major's voice made them all flinch.

"We'd better get up there before Francis blows a gasket." Heinz rolled his eyes and the two nemeses headed further up the hill.

"Yeah…of course…" Carl sighed and followed them. He's talk to Doofenshmirtz again later probably, I mean they were on vacation and they had a whole week! What was going to happen that would prevent them from talking and being able to have a conversation? They had a bunch of time, maybe even all the time in the world.

* * *

When Carl finally got up the hill, his shoe crunched on some snow. The snow began from this point and traveled all the way up to the top of the mountain. He caught his breath enough to actually take notice of the argument taking place between Heinz and his boss.

"You're doing this on purpose because you don't want me here! Admit it!"

"That's not true Heinz! Agent P is your nemesis and I fully respect his wishes for you to take this vacation with him."

"_His _wishes? What do you not _wish _for me to be around?" Doof sounded hurt. "Is that it?"

"Oh for heaven's sake Heinz!" Rodney called from inside the gondola "How would he be able to control how many seats a gondola can hold? It isn't anyone's fault that there aren't enough seats to fit just you and your nemesis! You should have gotten up here faster!" He calmed down and then greeted "Hello Perry the Platypus."

Perry tipped his hat to him awkwardly. Doofenshmirtz scowled and pointed at his nemesis "You don't want me here either do you?!"

The platypus was shocked at the accusation and the scientist laughed it off "Nah, I'm just messing with you Perry the Platypus. I know _you _want me here…UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE I KNOW!"

"Uh sir?" The intern walked over to his boss "What's happening exactly?"

"There are two less seats then we anticipated and Heinz thinks it's my fault-"

"_So you admit it!"_

Monogram sighed.

"Well maybe they can take a ski lift ahead of us, I'll go with them if they want."

"Brilliant idea, Carl! This is why you're my paid intern! Well not _actually _paid but-"

"Yes, sir. I know."

"Right, well then…is that alright with you Heinz or are you going to turn this into an emotionally scarring backstory?"

"I'm good." Heinz shrugged, he and his nemesis got onto an individual seated ski lift in front of the gondola.

The intern was about to follow them when the major pulled him back "Where do you think you're going Carl?"

"I was going to go on the ski lift with Agent P and Dr.-"

"Oh no, you aren't! You're riding with me and everyone else." Monogram lowered his voice a bit "Plus I'm scared being alone with all these scientists around. What if one of them takes a shot at me? Who will jump in front of me and take the shot?"

The LOVEMUFFIN members glared and Poofenplotz spoke up "You know we can all hear you right?"

Carl was getting agitated again and his mouth worked itself into a cold frown "So if someone tries to assassinate you, you expect me to jump in front of an oncoming projectile to save your life?"

"Of course! What else is a paid intern for?"

The intern twitched in anger and muttered "I can think of a few things…" He got on the gondola and slammed the door behind the both of them.

"Take it easy with that door Carl! I'm not paying for any damages you cause!"

"_I cause?_" Carl glared and breathed a little harder than one normally would. The bus like machine started and began its ascent upward to the top of the mountain. As the air got cooler, a draft blew in his face. It calmed him and he could think clearly. He thought more, coming to a shocking and most ridiculous discovery. It was ridiculous that no one noticed this at all.

"Where's Dennis?" The intern said it without thinking.

Monogram spit out his complementary hot chocolate, Pinky whimpered and Peter shook as he felt a chill go down his spine. Whether it was from fear or the dropping climate, he didn't know and couldn't think clear enough to find out. His mind struck a blank and he stared straight ahead of him in a freaked out trance.

"Great Googly Moogly! Where is he? I want a report from the last agent that saw him, pronto!"

Terry was about to get up when Pinky jumped up and barked to get the major's attention. He didn't want Terry to get in trouble, it was his shift and his fault. He couldn't let one of his best friends get fired!

"Agent Pinky? Do you know where Dennis is?"

The chihuahua shook his head no and sat back down, he was too scared and quickly changed his mind about coming clean and saying it was his fault. It wasn't his fault the major scared him!

"I'm sure we just left him on the bus, sir and if that's the case then he's most likely still in his cell…" Carl looked around, looking very concerned all of a sudden "Hey, Where's Dara?"

* * *

"_We're in the DROP zone, haha. Get it?" _Dennis nudged the female rabbit.

Dara stared at him, either not getting the joke or…yeah she probably didn't get the joke. They were standing on the roof of the moving gondola.

"_Never mind." _The male rabbit scowled and then smirked evilly_ "Here" _He handed her a screw driver._ "You know what to do."_

She nodded and walked over to the metal part attaching the vehicle to the cable, she began loosening the screws on it. Dennis nodded and went to go do his part, with great balance he walked across the wire like one would do with a tightrope to Perry and Doof's lone ski lift.

"You know Perry the Platypus; this is actually kind of nice. WAY better than being in that crammed little trolley back there." Doofenshmirtz jabbed a thumb behind him.

The platypus nodded and glanced behind them. He did a double take, eyes widening at the sight of Dara using a screw driver on top of the gondola that I am now going to call a bus. Perry yanked on the doctor's lab coat and turned his head around to see what he was seeing.

The mammal chattered _"What is she doing?"_

"Heeeey is that that female rabbit you told me about? What's she doing outside of the gondola?" Heinz squinted to see better and saw exactly what she was doing "It looks like she's disconnecting it from the cable. Yup, that's exactly what she's doing. Wow. We sure are lucky that we aren't on there, right Perry the Platypus?"

Perry wasn't listening and was already dialing on his agency issued video phone. Terry answered with a chitter.

"_Hey dude, what's up? Doof getting on your nerves yet?"_

"_Not yet, but you guys have to stop her!"_

"_Stop who?"_

"_Hi Perry!" _Pinky chimed in, pushing the turtle out of camera view. _"You look even fatter on camera than you do in real life!"_

"_Pinky put Terry back on." _The platypus demanded and had another delayed reaction _"Hey! What do you mean fatter?!"_

Terry snatched away the phone and was back on camera _"Sorry about that, stop who now?"_

"_You don't think I'm fat do you Terry?"_

Agent T coughed and changed the subject _"Who do we need to stop again?"_

Perry ignored his act of changing the subject for the sake of their lives and yelled _"Dara! She's on the roof of your ride and she's disconnecting the cable as we speak."_

"_What?!"_

"_I don't see her." _The chihuahua put his nose against the cold window, his breath making a fog on the glass. _"All I see is Dennis about to cut you guys' ski lift wire."_

"_What?!" _Both Perry and Terry exclaimed.

"_He's right dude! Look up!" _The turtle told him and Perry looked up.

Sure enough, Dennis was detaching their chair from the cable. The platypus dropped his video phone and stood up in his seat.

"Perry the Platypus, what are you doing?!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed as he watched his nemesis climb up to the cable above them, getting into a fist fight with the rabbit. Heinz may have been an evil genius but you don't have to be smart to see that a situation like this was going to end terribly for somebody. He hoped it wasn't going to be them.

...

Terry ran to the front of the gondola and chittered frantically at Carl.

"What is it Agent T?" Carl followed the turtle's pointing finger and his eyes doubled in size "Dennis?! What is he doing?"

Everyone's attention turned to the ongoing fight between the rabbit and Agent P. Neither of them had fallen yet so that was a good thing, but then again the keyword is yet. Terry hesitantly pointed to the mirror on the side of the gondola; it showed a busy Dara at work disconnecting the red bus. He felt bad about showing this to Carl, he knew how attached he had gotten to the rabbit. It was a shame but it was either them or her now. Well, either them or her and Dennis.

"Great Googly Moogly! She's disconnecting the cart!"

"That crazy rabbit!" Poofenplotz exclaimed "We'll fall to our deaths! One of you animals do something!"

The turtle grabbed Peter's arm and pulled him out of his seat towards the door of the bus. Peter shook his head and pulled on his ears. This couldn't be happening! This couldn't be happening!

"_This IS happening Peter! Now help me open the door!"_

"_I said that out loud?"_

"_Yes, yes you did! Now pull!"_

The panda did as he was told and helped the turtle slide open the door. Air rushed in as if they were in an airplane.

"_Come on!" _Terry climbed up to the roof without any use of a ladder whatsoever.

Peter took a step back in horror _"Y-you're insane!"_

"_Get up here!"_

The panda gulped and climbed up to the roof after him. By the time he got there he was shaking in fear and clutching the roof of the bus for dear life. Terry was fighting Dara and they were evenly matched.

"_Don't just stand there! Help me!"_ The turtle demanded, throwing a kick at the rabbit. She dodged it with ease. _"Peter?"_

Peter stood stalk still, not knowing what to do.

...

"Perry the Platypus, be careful!" Doof bit his lip in both anticipation and fear. One wrong move or un-dodged blow could have his nemesis falling to his death. He had to do something, he knew what he had to do but he was completely dreading doing it. Heinz gulped and stood up in the seat, looking down the whole time. Yup, he just wet his pants.

...

"_Peter? Peter, what are you doing?! Help me! Don't just stand there! Do something!" _The turtle was on his back, Dara closing in on him.

Pinky seemingly came out of nowhere, kicking the female rabbit to the side. _"Take that, you female version of Dennis!"_

She returned the attack full on, knocking the chihuahua into Terry. They both fell off the roof and Pinky held on to the edge, the turtle hanging from his feet. Dara loomed over them, stepping on Pinky's paws to make him lose his grip.

"_I always knew you were a traitor Peter! You're with them aren't you?!" _Terry yelled in the panda's direction.

Peter narrowed his eyes and helped them. He helped Terry and Pinky, that is. He lunged at the feminine rabbit, both of them tumbling and trying to be the one on top. Dara punched him in the stomach and kicked him to the end of the roof, over the edge.

"_Peter!" _The chihuahua screamed.

…

Carl continued to look down on the floor, ignoring everyone's frantic yelling and arguing that was barely audible by the roaring winds of the still open door. He looked up and erupted up out of his seat. He ran to the opening and began climbing to the roof.

"Carl! Carl, where are you going?! Get back here!"

The intern ignored his boss's calls and continued climbing.

…

"_I'm okay!"_ The panda was hanging from the edge much like Terry and Pinky were on the other side. Dara was about to kick him off when she changed her mind and began working on disconnecting the cable.

…

Doofenshmirtz reached up and grabbed his nemesis tail, pulling him back into the seat and saving him from a punch to the face. Perry struggled when the scientist curled up into a ball with him on the seat, holding him close to his chest.

_"What are you doing?!"_ The platypus chattered angrily, trying to push him away.

"Hang on and cover your head." Doof told him and before the agent could demand an explanation, the seat was detached from the cable and they were falling over 2,000 feet.

…

The three agents watched in horror as they watched Agent P and his nemesis plummet until they were completely out of sight.

"_Perry, No!" _Pinky sobbed. Terry stared blankly below them, that didn't just happen! That couldn't have just happened! Agent P No!

Peter hung his head in defeat and loss. He did still have attached feelings for Doofenshmirtz yes and Perry was his friend now so…why didn't he feel that upset about what just happened?

They couldn't pull themselves up without the risk of the high winds blowing them off. They could only hang and watch as the rabbit unscrewed the screws that now held their fate. Something snapped and the gondola tilted fifty degrees. There were screams from inside the red bus and the three agents held on tighter. There was another snap and the bus was now more than halfway disconnected. The force of the bus tilting another five feet was enough to knock all three agents back in the bus through the sliding door. The door slammed shut behind them due to gravity.

Two more snaps and they were all done for. Just when she was about to unscrew the second to last bolt completely, a nasally voice called out making her freeze.

"Dara, stop!" Carl stared at her with sympathetic eyes.

The scientists, agents and major watched this from the windows in anticipation. All fearing for the worst and hoping for the best. Dara stared back at the intern and her eyes softened, she was just about to step away from the cable when the bolt started to shake. It snapped and the gondola tilted even more. The intern started to fall backwards when his hand was grabbed by a smaller and furry hand. Dennis kicked their hands apart and grabbed her, kicking the last bolt loose. He hung on to the cable with one hand and Dara in the other. He smirked as he watched the gondola fall.

Carl was grabbed and pulled into the red bus as they descended out of sight into the foggy mist below. The intern had never felt more heart broken.

Dennis snickered evilly and yelped in pain as Dara bit the one hand that was keeping them hanging from the cable. He let go and they both began falling.


	9. Awakenings 1 out of 2

**Authors Note: School has been distracting! Dx This WAS on hiatus but I just hope I can find time to finish up some stories before Winter Break. **

**This is short but I'm only doing the main characters in this one. Next chapter will be the less important people…and a little something extra with Carl ;)**

* * *

Peter was cold; there was no getting away from it. No matter how much he tossed and turned, he just couldn't get any warmth. He was shivering and he let out a weak whimper. His body was sore but the coolness acted as a cold compress and felt calming. He almost got seduced by it…but he had to get it away! He was freezing. He opened his eyes and all he saw was white. Was he dead? It was possible and that could have been it…but he didn't think so.

The panda looked around more and saw a touch of green, barely noticeable by the white ice covering it. Wait a minute….white ice?

It was snowing and the tiny crystals blew in his eyes, forbidding him from seeing far. It was foggy and he shakily stood up, trying to make his way over to the green color. Half of his body was submerged in the snow, making it hard to walk. He pushed himself forward and eventually got there. With a shaky paw, he wiped the snow away to reveal prickly green pins. It was a pine tree and his hand jerked back; turning it over to look at what caused him pain he noticed three single pines stuck in his paw. He examined it and pulled each needle out; they made a noise as they were removed. Peter tossed the useless needles into the snow and turned around; getting a good look at all that was surrounding him. Everything was white and foggy, there were trees but other than that…he was all alone.

…

Terry was beyond freezing and he shivered violently. Ski lodges were no place for turtles! The funny thing is, he didn't remember checking in. He didn't remember actually _seeing _the ski lodge either. His eyes were closed so that was probably why he wasn't seeing anything but the inside of his eyelids. He figured he'd just been skiing and hit a rock or something and passed out. He hoped Pinky had gone to get help or something, but that hope died down quickly. He wished the major would stop postponing Pinky's checkup. Monogram was _unsure _if the chihuahua actually needed it or not. It was a real guessing game with Pinky, the dog would act smart for a little bit and then other times he'd be slow and dimwitted. They needed to know for sure by a professional! Either Pinky had a mental disability or he didn't, that was it. He hope for either of those possibilities, if the chihuahua had a disability then they'd get medication to cope with it…but if not…then he had absolutely no idea why the small dog acted this way! Maybe Pinky was dropped on his head or something…the only way to know for sure was by getting him check, which Terry didn't think the major would get done anytime soon. If it wasn't done soon then he'd just take the dog to the doctor himself and solve this once and for all. The waiting was unnerving.

The orange agent knew that Pinky didn't have the brain capacity to consider getting help, but then again he could be wrong. The dog had an on and off smartness that you could never guess with. For all he knew Pinky could have went to get help, but then again…the dog also could have gone to get a snow cone.

Lying here wasn't going to help him and he'd freeze to death before the chihuahua got back (that is, if he went to get help). Also, if Pinky _didn't _go to get help then Terry would have to find him and make sure he was alright. The turtle pushed himself up to his feet and opened his eyes. He squinted his eyes, trying to see anything else but white. Snow was everywhere and there were no other colors for as far as the eye could see.

Terry was scared, not because he was alone in some snowy mountains somewhere or because he could possibly freeze to death with no fur. Only one thing scared him to the bone right now…

He didn't know where Pinky was.

…

Perry slowly opened his eyes and looked around. There was white everywhere and he focused on the gray metal bar in front of him, it looked like the bar to the ski lift they were on. Wait a second, _they_…

Doofenshmirtz, where was he? Was he even still alive?

The platypus was frantic for a moment, a bunch of horrifying thoughts clouded his mind and he wanted to cry. What if his nemesis was dead? What if he was critically injured? What if…?

Something moved underneath him and he nearly jumped, the tears in his eyes ceased for a moment. A ray of hope shone through his cold body and wet fur. He dug and threw the blanket of snow away from underneath him. His only thought was to keep digging and that's what he did. Many long moments passed- moments too long –before he reached something white that wasn't snow.

_Yes._

It was fabric and it was soaked from the ice water. The agent pulled on the cloth as hard as he could until a body came up out of the snow. The larger body was unmoving and the skin was blue. Perry put a paw on the man's cheek; the skin was on the borderline of ice cube cold. He couldn't tell if the chest was moving or not and it sent him into a universe of fear.

Heinz had to be alive! He had to be!

…

Carl felt the coldness all around him and he couldn't think clearly. He sat up in the snow and put a hand to his forehead, but instead of feeling cold and damp skin he felt hot like he had a fever. That was weird…he didn't even feel cold. He just felt hot, burning hot actually. His body felt like fire and it didn't stop at just his skin. He felt the burning sensation through his entire being, throughout his entire _soul_. It was this burning fire and _anger_ that wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried to push it away, he just couldn't shake the feeling.

What was he so angry about?

_He was never appreciated, no one cared about him._

Why were these thoughts consuming his mind?

_He deserved better treatment; he deserved to be bowed down to._

He needed to get out of here…

_He needed to be in control…of something…_

He hoped Major Monogram was alright.

_He hoped he was dead…him and all the agents…_

Were the agents and the scientists alright? What about Dara?

_She betrayed you! To hell with all of them and their uselessness!_

What was happening to him?

_He'd get his revenge and he'd be bigger and badder than ever before!_

He felt lost.

_This time he'd win! He'd destroy all of them!_

He didn't feel _good_.

_He was bad!_

Everything in his mind was mixing together in a deep cauldron.

_It's all coming together! Just one more twinge of anger should do it!_

Where was he?

"CARL!"

All the rage built up inside of him and he felt his mind explode.

"**WHAT?!"**

…

Pinky yawned and opened his eyes, stretching his arms. He looked around at all the white that engulfed his entire body. The chihuahua emerged from out of the pile of snow and looked around. A cold breeze mixed with tiny pieces of ice hit him in the face and some went up his nose making him sneeze. He was confused and there was nothing nor no _one _in sight.

"_I am SO confused right now_…." A pause _"I wonder what Klimpaloon is doing…oh and hey, where's Terry?…Klimpaloon is more important though…right?" _Another short pause as the chihuahua looked around _"…What was I doing again?" _

* * *

**A/N: Yeaaaaah, Pinky's not smart :P MM needs to hurry up with that check. **

**Natty is out, PEACE!**


	10. Awakenings 2 out of 2

**Authors Note: Between school and writing slash I can't focus on all these stories I've left hanging in the balance XD I promise I'll try harder!**

**~Natty**

**P.S Who can guess the joke of the title in this chapter? xD**

* * *

Dara winced when she hit the tree, the frozen ice water chilling her back as she hit it and slid down to the ground. The blow dazed her but she still glared up at the person who threw her. Make that rabbit.

_"Because of you, I am now stranded on this mountain with all these idiots!" _Dennis yelled at her _"My plan was simple, to disconnect their lifts and be rid of all of them forever! They'd either die on impact or freeze to death with no hope of survival! Now I'm stranded too! Why on earth would you make us fall?!"_

The female rabbit got up and began stomping away from him with a huff.

Dennis was not pleased, pulling her back by her arm _"Where do you think you're going?! Answer the question!"_

Dara did something unexpected. Not only did she indeed answer the question- not the one Dennis meant, but she did answer nonetheless –She did something she hasn't done since this story even started. She spoke. She said fives words and they were enough to make the male rabbit freeze in his tracks as she snatched her arm away and disappeared into the snow.

_"I'm going to find Carl."_

* * *

Doofenshmirtz coughed, suffering too much to open his eyes. He shivered and pulled the blanket around him harder. Wait, blanket? Where was he? Something touched him on the shoulder and he flinched, trying to get away from it. A frantic chatter shocked him long enough out of his suffering to open his eyes.

"P-Perry the Platypus…"

Perry nodded, relieved that he was finally awake. The mammal signaled with his hands for the man to calm down. Everything was okay.

"What…?" He regained his memories in an instant, becoming frantic again. "Are you alright?! I tried to shield you the best way I could but I couldn't think in such a short period of time! Did you break anything?"

The platypus shook his head no. He was perfectly fine and unaffected by the impact. He wished he could say that much for his nemesis…

"Good." Doof seemed satisfied, suddenly looking about their surroundings. For some reason they were in a cave. "Did you bring me here?" He continued after a nod was given "You didn't have to do that. What if you threw your back out of something?"

The agent rolled his eyes. It may have been hard to drag a man maybe six/seven times his size further up a slippery mountain but he'd do it again if he had to.

"So now what?"

Honestly, Perry didn't know. He supposed he had to find the others. There was no way Doofenshmirtz would be able to do anything in his condition. The man gave off a pained groan when he tried to sit up. The platypus pushed him back against the cave wall, re-tucking the teal blanket he kept in his hat. (One must never be unprepared.) Which is why all agents had a survival kit in their hats; although there were some cases some agents would panic and forget they had it or be too stupid to use it. Speaking of which, he wondered how Pinky was doing.

"I-I'm f-fine Perry the P-Platypus, you don't have to…" The rest was swallowed by a series of tear jerking and air gasping coughs.

Perry then realized how grave this situation was and how frail Heinz really looked. He was terribly pale and weak, a searing fever…

The agent was certain that if they didn't find help soon….then he wouldn't have a nemesis to thwart anymore…

* * *

Terry finished setting up their camp. That's right he said 'their'. He was _trying _to find Pinky but he just so happen to find someone else. His nemesis, Dr. Bloodpudding wandering aimlessly in the snow. They weren't in a frenemy stage and they weren't in an all rage 'I HATE YOU MUCH I WANT YOU TO DIE IMMEDIATELY' stage either. They were in the 'Yeah, we're enemies but I guess we're cool' stage. They were pretty much neutral.

So now they were sitting around a fire that the agent had made with things in his survival kit. The survival kit came with a great amount of food and water as well as hot chocolate and other necessities. The only problem was…it was a lot of food to last an animal…but definitely not enough for a human man. Especially not for both of them.

They could scarcely ration it, but it still wouldn't last them long. This was definitely a problem. Terry just hoped Pinky remembered they all had a survival kit in their hats. He thought more and then changed his mind, remembering something an old scientist had once said to him.

_"A promise is a promise and one day I shall repay that debt to you…"_

He shuddered as Dr. Meddleshmirtz last breath hung in his ears. The turtle closed his eyes and sighed.

_Please…Dr. Meddleshmirtz, watch out for him now while I momentarily can't…_

* * *

Poofenplotz trudged further through the snow, clearly not happy. Her make-up was ruined and snow was getting in her hair and she didn't have any hairspray. Oh what tragic weather for such beauty she bared!

Suddenly- almost if it were meant to be –a patch of snow fell one her head, she was going to scream out in frustration when her eyes caught sight of something. It seems that when the snow fell it unblocked a bit of the sun.

A ray of sunlight shone on something metal, making it twinkle and sparkle in the new found light. The female scientist was overcome with curiosity and she kneeled down to wipe the snow away from the object. It was small and round, looking sort of like…

"A collar?" She murmured allowed, taking a closer look at it she noticed some words.

_Pinky._

_If found please return to Maple Drive, Garcia Shapiro Residence._

"Pinky the Chi_huahua_?"

* * *

"Carl!" Major Monogram called, searching and looking around hopelessly in the snow "Carl! Where are you?!"

The scientists sighed, some of them leaning back against the totaled gondola or 'bus'. The other agents just casually watched their superior, haven given up the search for the intern moments ago. It was a lost cause to look for the kid because they were missing a grand total of ten people. Doofenshmirtz, Agent P, Dr. Bloodpudding, Agent T, Rodney, Peter, Pinky, Poofenplotz, and Planty the Potted Plant. Carl made ten. They shouldn't work themselves up just to find one out of the ten that were missing, they should rest up and make camp. _Then _go look for the others and that's exactly what they were doing. The major just didn't give up his search yet. Everyone wished the man would come to his senses soon. It was getting dark already…

They all miraculously survived without any fatal or long term injuries. Cool right? Not even a broken bone! …Well Dr. Diminutive _did _break his pinky.

Dr. Diminutive looked up from his casted pinky and cleared his throat "Look Major Monogram…if I can call you that-"

A woman from LOVEMUFFIN looked at the short man, retorting "Of course you can call him that! You're evil! You can call anyone whatever you want!"

The short man narrowed his eyes "Thank you Professor…" Not really meaning it and turning back to the frantic major "I don't think it'll help anyone to just break down. What about all your agents? They're counting on you to lead them. Are you saying you can't do it without a pathetic teenage boy's presence?" Dr. Diminutive- who was oddly speaking from the heart- had some truth in his words. He definitely was less evil than most of the other members but still eviler than Doofenshmirtz. Heck, _EVERYONE _was eviler than Doofenshmirtz.

Monogram stopped pacing and mumbling to himself like a maniac. The short man was right. "The short man is right!" He stated.

"Hey!" Dr. Diminutive shouted but the major continued on with newfound determination.

"I don't need the presence of a pathetic teenage boy to run the agency! I can do it on my own! I can lead the agents without Carl! Who needs him? I certainly don't!" The major was smiling with his hands on his hips as a sign of independence, looking smug as he started giving orders. "Agent S! Go find some firewood!"

Sergei the Snail saluted.

"Agent O, go find some food!" He continued to give orders and the animals immediately hopped to it.

RJ the Raccoon froze in his tracks after they all came back with their share of firewood stacked in their small arms _"Don't we all have survival kits in our hats?"_

All the agents froze, and Agent D face palmed. They couldn't all be that stupid…

"Dr. Diminutive!" Monogram ordered "Go find water!"

The same professor with short black hair scoffed "You can't tell us what to do!"

When the major didn't get what he wanted, he ordered the agents to attack them until they followed orders. The agents glanced at each other, suddenly worried about their superior, hoping he wouldn't suddenly go mad with power now that he worked alone. Carl was suddenly very missed…

* * *

Carl ran as far away from them as they possibly could, praying that they hadn't heard him running away. Once he was far enough away he leaned up against a tree, sliding down to a sitting position and starting to cry.

_"I don't need the presence of a pathetic teenage boy to run the agency! I can do it on my own! I can lead the agents without Carl! Who needs him?"_

What he heard the major say hung in his ears, repeating over and over again. It hurt. His heart hurt from it. After he heard the major calling for him, he screamed and his mind blacked out. He broke from his angry and blood thirsty trance just in time to hear what his boss had to say about him. How his presence wasn't needed. That was when he started running. He didn't want to hear anymore.

Fine, if that's how the man felt then he'd respect it. That's what his job was anyways, right? To listen and respect Major Monogram's wishes, and right now the major wished he wasn't around.

Did anyone really need him? The major seemed to be running thing's smoothly without him. Agent T, Agent Pinky, and Agent P were grown, trained and highly ranked agents. They didn't need him, they could take care of themselves. Well Agent P and Agent T could, Pinky had Agent T so he'd most likely be fine. He wasn't needed. His family didn't have anything to do with him, not that he cared. He had gotten used to living on his own and caring for himself. He never knew his father and his mom…well he didn't want to talk about it.

If he died right now…who would care? He was just a background character, used for occasional comedic effect and that was it. No would be effected. Their lives would go on.

Carl thought about all the thing's he'd miss if he expired. The agents for sure, he loved all of them. Major Monogram wouldn't miss him and he sure wouldn't miss him! Who was he kidding? Of course he would! But the thought wasn't returned…as far as he saw.

Dara…

He had really taken a liking to her but it turned out she didn't care about him either. She was evil and along with Dennis. She wouldn't care if he died. Evil didn't care. It seemed that everyone around him was evil, not caring a bit about him. Everyone was evil…everyone but…_him_…?

_Where was he?_

Images flashed through his head, almost like a movie.

_Who __was he?_

A little boy…a little boy with red hair, freckles and purple glasses, running to his father.

_What did this all mean?_

The father hugged his son goodbye, the boy watched from the porch as the man walked away. The man walked out of his life.

_He was the boy._

Little Carl frowned as he watched the man go.

_The man…it was his father…_

He was so confused.

_Evil was in his genes._

But how would he know that?

_You remember…_

There was this old lab set in the basement. He never knew where it came from…until now.

_Your father._

"Dr. Meddleshmirtz…?" Carl was shell shocked as he murmured to himself "He was my father…"

His face lit up with an evil smirk. He bent down to pick up a handful of snow, rubbing it in his hair to make it look like horns and pulling a cape out of nowhere to tie around his neck. (He learned that trick from Agent P). The cape flapped in the wind.

Evil Carl was back and Agent P would most certainly pay. _EVERYONE _would pay. If only his father could see him now…

* * *

**A/N: OHHHHHHH! D: WHAT JUST HAPPENED?**

**If you guys don't like this turn of events then I'll go back and remake the chapter to change it. If you want me to continue it like this then tell me. Here's to unexpected turns of events after a long wait!**

**Natty is out, PEACE!**


	11. Enthusiasm, Perfection, and Excellence

**I found out my ice cream was called 'Panda Paws' and legit had little chocolate bear paws in it. I bit the paws really hard, pretending the box said 'Panda Skulls' and screamed "DIE!" in my head.**

…**I'm insane, aren't I?**

* * *

"Pinky the Chi_huahua_?" Poofenplotz read aloud, the tiny collar in hand. It read Pinky, but the small dog was nowhere in sight.

The woman starting digging and feeling around the snow, both hoping and dreading to find the Chihuahua's cold body. She found nothing, and after standing back up she started to examine the collar even more. It had a small button, the female scientist noticed and she clicked it open. A small picture showed, one of a baby chihuahua and a very young black haired girl.

Poofenplotz looked up, blinking. So…her nemesis had owners then, huh… She became furiously angry and, absolutely jealous. "So…" She spoke to herself, closing her fist around the locket. "This _girl _thinks she can still my nemesis from me, then? Think again! I will destroy her and Pinky the Chi_huahua_ will be mine and mine alone! No one steals my enemy away from me! I will find and eliminate that girl if it's the last thing I ever do, in the name of all beauty products, the victory shall be mine!" She froze in her current position, arms thrown out and full seriousness. The female scientist pocketed the small locket and walked away. The woman failed to notice the claw marks on the slightly mangled collar.

…

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" One of the female scientists' –the one with short hair -complained aloud, standing off to the side while every other scientist molded and shaped snow into large equal sized blocks. They all casted glared over their shoulders at her as she spoke. It's not because what she was saying wasn't true, it's just that she was just standing around, and doing nothing while the rest of them worked. The woman continued her frustrated rant. "He can't do this! He can't make us do anything he says! The man is mad, if he thinks we're going to stand still and take this!"

"We're _not_ standing here and taking this." One of the scientists', a male, responded to her. "We're making blocks to construct a giant fort _and_ taking this. You're the one who's standing, and doing absolutely nothing!"

Murmurs of agreement came from most of the scientists'.

"Oh, be quiet all of you!" She scowled at all of them. "What the heck are we even doing, taking orders from that major for? We're evil, for pity's sake! _He _should be respecting _us!_"

Dr. Diminutive sighed, standing up from kneeling and wiping his forehead. He was probably the most worried out of all of them, even more than that naggy and horribly annoying woman that was _still _speaking as he thought this. He wasn't worried about the fact that Major Monogram had gone insane and enslaved all of them, forcing all scientists to do his bidding- and at this moment build him a snow fortress-, even the agents were being harshly labored. The man had gone mad with power! He was even cackling and muttering to himself like a madman! Diminutive had heard small parts of this excessive self-mumbling and could make out something about that intern boy and showing everyone how much he could accomplish on his own _without _the intern boy. The short scientist was worried about the ones missing from the group, fellow scientists and LOVEMUFFIN members, and slightly for the agents that were MIA. He was still horribly terrified of Doofenshmirtz' nemesis, but that was beside the point.

Rodney and his nemesis, Dr. Bloodpudding and his nemesis, Poofenplotz and her nemesis, Doofenshmirtz and that agent who shall not be named because even so much as thinking of the name of that suave, semi-aquatic personification of unstoppable dynamic fury, made him want to go and cower somewhere. Seriously, the thing was scary. He didn't know how Doofenshmirtz dealt with so much severity each and every day, I mean, it had to be exhausting right? And painful…

He winced as he accidentally twisted his broken pinky the wrong way, the white bandages matched the flawless snow beneath his feet. He stared into it, seemingly everything started to fade away and it did. The man fainted.

...

* * *

Isabella sighed glumly, sitting under the tree in the boy's backyard, like she normally does, except, this time, Phineas and Ferb were nowhere to be found underneath the large shrub. She rested her head against her hand, her elbow on top of her crossed legs. She was disappointed, she was tired, she was upset and sad…

All these feelings were seemingly a chain reaction to her, a never ending rope of bad feelings, one after the other. She was disappointed because she could find the boys, Phineas nor Ferb, she was tired because she hadn't gotten much sleep in the past few nights, and she was upset and tired because her pet was missing. Yep, she hadn't seen Pinky in two and a quarter days. (She knew because she'd been counting the hours.) The hours that passed one after the other, going on and on as she held no sign at all of her family pet, if you could even call her and her mom a family. Pinky was her family too, her pet, her loyal companion, her baby, she loved that little chihuahua to death!

She just couldn't believe Pinky was gone… She remembered when Perry had disappeared once, longer than usual, and they all sang a song to lure him back. It worked, and she was hoping that maybe the boys' could write a song for Pinky, that way they could sing it and her dog will come running back to her. That was the main reason why she was disappointed, she had come over to ask Phineas for just that, but as it was said before, they weren't here. It made her think. Was everyone going to disappear from her life eventually? Would she have no one in the end? Destined to be alone forever?

Isabella sighed again "Forever alone…"

"Oh, there you are Isabella!"

She looked up as Phineas and Ferb entered the backyard through the gate, the optimistic boy waving with a smile. The British boy trailed behind his stepbrother silently, not waving, but then again, this was Ferb. He really wasn't that sociable…

"Hey guys!" The girl responded, trying to sound just about as enthusiastic as Phineas. It didn't work though, she just sounded very unsure.

The red haired boy noticed this quickly, frowning. "What wrong, Isabella? Is it because we weren't here when you came? We're so sorry!" Phineas jumped to conclusions, trying to apologize and explain himself honestly. "It's just-"

"No, hold it Phineas! Its not that at all!" She calmed him.

"It's not?" And when Phineas got a head shake no, he asked her, kneeling down next to her and putting his hand on his shoulder. "Then what's eating at ya?"

"I…I can't find Pinky anywhere. He's just gone! And I got this weird note saying he stole all my clothes, which makes _absolutely no sense! _I mean, he's a dog! What would he need clothes for, and animals can't write…." Isabella trailed off "Can they?"

"No." Ferb answered "That is highly unlikely."

Phineas thought a bit "That is kind of weird…and impossible, but I have some good news for you!" He smiled.

"You have Pinky?!" She nearly squealed, jumping up and looking around for her pet.

"Nope!" The red head answered her "The good news is, Perry's missing too!"

"Uh, Phineas? I don't really see how that's good news, in fact, that's even worse."

"No its not, because that means we can find them together! Ferb and I already have a plan made out!"

"How long has Perry been missing, exactly…?"

"A few days, why?"

"Pinky's been gone for that long too!"

Phineas caught on quickly "Maybe they're together! There's only one way to find out! Remember how you asked us to modify that locket for Pinky's collar?"

"Yeah?" Isabella didn't really get it, but went along with it anyways.

"Well, when we modified it, we _re-_modified it and then _re-re-_modified Perry's! We tricked it out! It's got a tracking device, a red laser pointer- you know, for fun –and a hot chocolate dispenser! It sprays hot chocolate and everything!" Phineas threw his arms out, the kid was bursting with eagerness. "Ferb, we should totally make our own lockets! It'd be so cool! They could have a invisibility feature, oh, and a grappling hook! Oh, and…" The boy went on and on, listing 'really cool' and 'neat', and kind of pointless things to add to their designs.

As this was happening, Ferb walked over and put his hand on Isabella's shoulder, trying to reassure her and make up for his stepbrothers over-enthusiasm. "We'll find them."

"Thanks Ferb…" Isabella smiled and got a little taken aback when her hand was squeezed. "Uh…Phineas?" She interrupted the ongoing boy, hoping to get out of her awkward situation.

"Yeah?" Phineas stopped listing to answer her.

"We, uh….Can we go find them?" The girl asked desperately "Like, uh, now?"

"Oh, of course! Come on Ferb!" The red head and his stepbrother ran out of the backyard, throwing open the sliding door before running inside the house, leaving the door open for her to follow.

Isabella followed them up to their room hesitantly. Did Ferb…have a crush on her?

...

* * *

Carl hiked up the mountains. If he wanted to get his plan going soon, he'd have to be undetectable and if he wanted to have his plan go to the highest possible peak, he had to reach, the highest possible peak on this mountain. He knew he was going in the opposite direction of the ski lodge and up an entirely different mountain on its own, that was all a part of his arrangement. He needed to get himself out of sight first and wait out for a little bit, get himself ready for the battle at hand.

All those agents were going down, but first, he had to take out the ones that succeeded to stop him last time. That group consisted of Agent P, Doofenshmirtz and his old 'so called' boss. Of course he'd have to eliminate anyone else who tried to stand in his way, which meant that he needed weapons of some sorts and- dare he say it- some interns to do his bidding and 'help' him. There was only so much one could pull off on their own. He needed allies, strong ones, reliable ones, one that could do his bidding with ease and fool everyone without so much as a smidge of regret. Carl knew _exactly_ who he was looking for. He also needed someone smart, intelligent and crafty. He already had that person on his side and getting them on his side wasn't that hard at all. Heck, they cheered when they realized he had turned evil again, for good this time.

Also…he had a small, hm, _group_ at his will, ready to do his bidding, courtesy of that accomplice that was just mentioned.

This was perfect, he had so many ideas, so many lives to ruin, so much chaos to cause and only a limited amount of time to do all of it. Eventually, someone was going to attempt to rescue the stranded, but he was _personally_ going to make sure that the _stranded_, _stayed_ the _strandees_.

They'd pay, they'd all pay! He was evil and there was nothing to stop him, so long as he played his cards right, everything would be fine.

He just needed to meet up with his employees, yes, then everything will be perfect, absolutely excellent! He could see it now! Once he got this whole group out of the way- yes, he was going to destroy all the scientists as well. Less competition, right? –he'd make his way to the lodge, then he'd put on a little play for the people up there. It was called 'pretend he was the only survivor in the accident'. He'd get sympathy and be sent home, and then, only then, will he be free to take over the Tri State Area once and for all! It was brilliant! The perfect plan, and it was amazing that he was able to think it up so quickly! There were no flaws, as long as he played his cards right, he wouldn't lose! He couldn't! He _mustn't. _There was absolutely no way he couldn't win!

NO WAY!

...

* * *

"No way! T-There is absolutely _no way_, you are going to make me e-eat t-that Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz complained, pushing the steaming thermos in his nemesis' hands away. There was no way the animal was going to waste his only food on him. He'd already eaten once, he wasn't going to eat anymore!

The platypus sighed, capping the red thermos and placing it on the ground of their cave. Why did the man have to be so stubborn? He told him that he'd be fine! He was an animal and a highly trained agent, he could go quite some time without food. Humans were different, and they needed more food. It was that simple, but still the scientist had to make this brain surgery! Why couldn't he just eat the stinking soup and be done? He was sick…he needed nourishment and by Joe, the mammal was going to give it to him! Whether his nemesis liked it or not! He _was __going__ to __eat__ that soup. _Perry pounced, grabbing the container with one hand and holding the man down as best he could with the other hand, he held firm, no matter how much the man flailed and fought to push him off.

"Perry t-the Platypus, stop it! L-Let g-go of m-me! Do you hear me? I said, l-let-" The scientist choked, gasping. Being forced to swallow soup really made the back of your throat sting. His mouth was full and he was about to spit it out when a small hand held his mouth shut, while the other did something to his throat, making him consume the tasty liquid. Once it was gone, the man sat back up, holding his throat. "D-Did you just…_massage_ my t-throat?" He looked weirded out. "You're _weird_, Perry the *cough* P-Platypus, very, very _weird_."

The animal hopped off of his lap, sitting down and leaning against the cave wall. They both relaxed, sighing before a gurgling noise broke the silence, then a smaller gurgling noise was heard almost directly after that one, almost as if the louder one set off some type of chain reaction. The platypus looked at the man in disbelief. '_You're __still_ _hungry?'_

Doofenshmirtz scowled at him, referring to the smaller noise that came from his nemesis' stomach. "I t-told you, you were hungry! But you didn't listen to me! _No one_ listens to the scientist! I _h-have _a doctors degree, you know. It's not like I have it hanging in the lab for n-nothing! I _k-know_ these things!"

The agent didn't even have to chatter to get his message across. _'It's fake.'_

"Don't you start with me!"

With a well-aimed eye roll, Perry got up, starting to walk towards the mouth of the small cave.

"Wait! W-Where are you going?!" The man sounded desperate, but still hopelessly stuttering. He was still weak and increasingly pale, which worried the monotreme deeply.

Perry pointed to the mouth of the cave and then made an eating gesture.

"Y-you're going out to find f-food?"

The mammal nodded, blinking, turning again to leave-

"W-wait!" Doof called again, trying to throw his blanket off but having trouble untangling himself from the teal fabric. "L-let me come with you!"

The platypus was about to point out all the reasons why that couldn't happen when they both turned their heads, suddenly becoming dead silent, all except the growling coming from the opening of the cave they were in, along with unrecognizable shadows.

"P-Perry the Plat-"

The animal made a harsh 'shushing' notion with his hand, noiselessly walking to the front of the cave, no matter how harshly his nemesis whispered at him to stay put. He got to the mouth of the cave, peeking out left and right. He didn't hear anything or see anything anymore. Perry calmed down for a moment, before a gray paw slashed at him. He tumbled out of the cave and down the hill, landing in the snow. He opened his eyes, blinking, he had a second to recover before he was face to face with a snout, and scrunched up and snarling fiercely back at him. The eyes were a yellow, full of murder and no remorse. The wolf breathed on him, the smell of blood and flesh in its breath. It had to be new, like it had just had a kill. The agent was frozen, not making any sudden movements.

Another snarl was nearby and Perry turned his head, another wolf, –a mixture of gray and white, just like its friend had –it growled at the first wolf, both seemingly having a conversation. He couldn't understand them, and you'd think he could, considering the fact that they were all animals. They weren't speaking in any animal language he had ever heard before, and he knew _whale! _(Of course that was only because Doofenshmirtz taught him how but…)

The 2nd wolf gave a final growl and what looked like a nod of understanding, then walked right into the cave Doof was in. The platypus became panicked, getting to his feet to try to run into the cave, but the second he moved, he was pinned down by paws, his back freezing from the snow underneath him. The claws retracted from inside the white, furry foot, making the smaller mammal stop moving for fear of being cut badly by one of them. He stayed still as the wild dog snarled at him, then, surprisingly, it smiled at him.

The agent looked curiously at the wicked smile, the pointy teeth now directly in his line of view. And just to add to his surprise, the wolf actually _spoke _to him, in a language he actually understood!

'_You must be Agent P.' _The wolf said in a calm, feminine voice. So, it was a girl then. _'It's so nice to finally meet the one I've been requested to kill…"_

Wait…what?

...


	12. Idiom

"You're right, Isabella! This doesn't make any sense at all!" Phineas said and the girl was relieved that he _finally_ understood what she was trying to say, as he looked at the post-it note she showed him with the odd message. "…Who would teach a dog how to draw a smiley face?"

Isabella's face fell and Ferb face-palmed at this. That _wasn't _what was so strange about the note that was left. It was the fact that a dog couldn't be able to write a note at all! A logical one at that! "Phineas…" She said gently "I don't think you're getting the big picture here."

"I'm not?"

"No!" She glared "I'm not worried about the fact that there was a smiley face on the note!"

"You're not?"

"I'm worried because my clothes were stolen and Pinky is nowhere to be found either. Pinky's name was on that note Phineas!"

"So you think whoever took your clothes, took Pinky too?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, exasperated "That's exactly what I think!"

Phineas was just confused "But what about the smiley face?"

"Forget about the stinking smiley face! My clothes were stolen and they took my dog along with them! And they might have Perry too…"

The young inventor got realization when that was said, his eyes widening. "What? We have to find them!"

"I know." She nodded "This person won't get away with taking our pets as long as I'm around and I'm not going down without a fight! Who's with me?!"

"I am!" Phineas said determinedly and his step-brother gave a full-hearted thumbs up.

"Great!" She smiled "But there's only one problem…"

Phineas nodded for her to go on and she did, frowning as she spoke.

"Where do we start? We don't have any leads! We don't even know where Pinky and Perry are!" Isabella admitted. "They've been gone for days. They could be anywhere by now…"

"Not anywhere…" Phineas said, and Ferb and Isabella turned to see the red head typing seriously into the computer.

The two walked to the printer as a paper was printed out. Ferb pulled it out and looked it over, handing it to Isabella so she could do the same.

"The airport?" She asked Phineas as he packed three different colored backpacks quickly. "Why're we going to the airport?"

Phineas didn't look up from packing, but answered her as he slung the orange strap of his pack over his shoulder, tossing her a purple one and Ferb a blue one. "That's the last signal that Perry's locket picked up." He said as he opened the door to walk out.

"What about Pinky's locket? Where was his signal?" She asked hopefully, almost too fast.

"There isn't one." The red head said solemnly "Pinky's signal was voided…"

* * *

The scientists trudged through the snow, all wearing both bored and tired expressions on their faces. Others wore annoyed looks, glaring ahead at the black haired female scientist as she kept ranting.

Dr. Bloodpudding- haven safely returned back to camp with the help of his nemesis- and another scientist carried an unconscious Dr. Diminutive by his arms, dragging him along the slick ice. They didn't really care about how they were carrying him, I mean he was unconscious for pity's sake! He wouldn't be able to feel himself being dragged on the ice! With this logic, they pulled him forward, their eyes narrowed in annoyance as the female scientist kept on complaining.

"Why have we stopped working?!" She cried "Those animals will kill us all if they find out we have stopped! So we have lost a member? It does not matter! We must do whatever we can to survive now! There is no hope!"

Another male scientist was about to open his mouth to say something to her, but their 'Big boss man' was now directly in front of them, erupting like a volcano about to- well… -erupt and order his animals to take them all out. Yeah. Isn't that the best metaphor you ever heard?

"Why have you stopped working?!" Monogram yelled at them. "I didn't order a halt on construction! AGENTS! Restore order at once!" He had gone mad with powers, the animals had that much figured out and more. They just didn't know how to get through to their boss, now, as they cast glances between one another, looking completely unsure and lost. "I said restore order this instant!" He repeated and they flinched at the tone, none knowing what to do.

Terry sighed glumly. He had gotten himself and his nemesis back to the rest of the group safely, but Pinky was still missing and so was Agent P, and Peter but he wasn't too worried about that one. Perry was smart and could take care of himself and Doofenshmirtz who was also missing, and he was pretty sure Peter was alright somewhere. They could take care of themselves well…but then there was Pinky who he was inwardly panicking about, and that was most of his worries. The other worry was of the major and what had become of the man's moods and motives. For once in their lives, they didn't know whether following orders was a good thing or not. The agents needed help, almost as much as they needed to find Carl and bring the kid back, if not for the intern's own safety, then for the major's, the scientists, and _their own_.

...

* * *

Doofenshmirtz groaned as he tried to force the teal fabric from around him. Who knew it'd be so hard to get out of a blanket? Ugh! He hoped Perry the Platypus never had kids! So they won't all gang up on him, and also because that platypus had serious 'tucking in' issues. Seriously, he felt like he was in a choke hold!

The moment he saw his nemesis fall out of the cave they were in, he forced himself up against the wall, and pushed himself up to stand on his own. Now he was just trying to get out of his trap. It wasn't really _meant to be_ or _intentionally_ a trap. He was just in such a rush to help that he ended up tying himself up in the material.

"Perry the Platypus!" He called in his struggle, yanking on the wraps of blanket. He was getting there, but it really would be some time before he was fully able to free himself. "H-Hang on Perry the Platypus, I got it, I-…" The scientist closed his mouth, slowly turning to the sound that cut him off dead in his tracks.

Two, fierce, soulless, evil eyes stared back at him. A low growl was directed at him as the wolf slowly neared him. Doofenshmirtz silently stepped back, being unwrapped just enough to be able to do so. He froze, the more serious growling telling him not to move so much as a centimeter or else he was a goner. He put his hands up, earning another threatening growl as he calmly stepped out of the last of the wrapped blanket, now completely free.

Another wolf stepped into the cave, carrying Perry by its teeth from the back of the mammal's neck. The two nemesis' eyes locked, the scientist frantic eyes seeking questions or guidance or some kind of reassurance of what the heck was going on. The platypus shrugged his shoulders, he was hoping that the man knew himself what was happening.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz blue eyes gazed off to the first wolf and his brow furrowed, his eyes getting dark with evil thoughts. His nemesis chattered a warning, for him not to do anything stupid. The scientist smirked, ignoring the agent as he reached down to pick up the container of soup. The wolves snarled at his movements. The man just opened the slid, swishing the contents around a bit before throwing it forward.

The wild dogs howled as they were burned by the hot liquid. The male lunged forward, and Doofenshmirtz started running further into the cave, the wolf right behind him as they both disappeared down the dim tunnel.

Perry struggled to help and the wolf holding him by the back of his neck tossed him with its mouth. He flew back, hitting his head hard against one of the cave walls. The wolf ran down the tunnel, it too running and growling after his nemesis. He stared ahead, his vision shaky as he lied his head back against the stone wall, closing his eyes and losing consciousness.

...

* * *

Pinky kicked and fought, squirming in the wolf's hold. Oh, this would be much more comfortable if he still had his collar! He flailed and growled, the other wolves rolled their eyes and kept walking. The wolf that held him by the back of the neck with its teeth mumbled something incoherent, growling threateningly.

"_You can't do this! I have rights!" _The Chihuahua shouted, still kicking.

The pack of wolves just laughed. One of the males snarled at the flailing dog _"Muteness, you insignificant pint-sized snack! Soon you shall be deceased in the earth for your dastardly behaviors!"_

Pinky ceased his flailing, tilting his head to the side in confusion. He didn't know about anyone else, but he didn't understand a word of what was just said, and he was pretty sure it was directed at him. _"Uh…what?"_

The same wolf responded back to him, still snarling. _"Attend when I am discoursing!"_

The chihuahua was still confused beyond belief as they traveled further up the hill. He heard a female wolf sigh somewhere in the pack. They went up further until a small cave started to be within sight. He stared as they entered the cave,it had a damp chill and the ceiling was leaking.

"_Well…, well…,well…Pinky! What a pleasant surprise…" _Dennis clapped slowly, emerging from the shadows with a smirk.

"_Dennis!" _Pinky snarled, starting to kick and throw his fists mid-air. _"I should have known you were behind all of this! Oh…if I were free right now, I would-"_

"_Be dead." _The rabbit finished. _"These wolves have specific orders, to destroy anyone in the way of the plan! You're lucky you're not dead yet! The big boss man wanted you alive for some reason."_

"_Well if you just want me alive so that I'd join you then you may as well order them to kill me now! I'll never join you Dennis! Never!"_

"_Why would I want your help with anything? If I were in charge then you would have been eaten on the spot! Sadly, and most infuriatingly, I am not in charge of this whole operation."_

"_If you're not in charge then who is?" _Pinky asked.

Dennis looked happy to answer, but frowned instead, looking past them to the entrance of the cave. He rolled his eyes as one of the accomplices strolled in. _"Where were you Peter? The big boss man was mad that you left. It's not easy to cover with that guy! Are you trying to get us both munched? You dope!"_

The panda walked further into the cave, sighing and stopping in front of the rabbit. He looked bothered, and stressed. _"I went for a walk to find myself in nature."_

"_So what'd you find? Enlighten us, you freaking hippie!" _The snow-white rabbit was annoyed to hell with the black and white, yin and yang, peace-seeking, panda.

"_I found Doofenshmirtz being cornered by wolves."_

"_Oooh! Now THAT'S something that I can get interested with! What happened?!" _Dennis hopped up and down in excitement, absolutely thrilled to hear the details of a man being mauled and eaten by carnivorous dogs. How anyone could find that fun is beyond anyone, including Peter, but he was an accomplice now, and whether he liked it or not, that meant he was a traitor and he was evil. He had to embrace it! …But for some reason he had a problem with so much as showing that he was capable of it…

Peter blinked _"I didn't save him, I didn't even give a second glance. I just kept walking. I walked and didn't look back."_

"_You aren't SUPPOSED to look back! Pete, you are EVIL! E-V-I-L! You don't SAVE the good guys from being destroyed by wolves, you are the one that PUSHES THEM INTO THE PIT. Got it?" _

The panda nodded solemnly.

"_Good!" _Dennis shoved him to walk onward with force that made Peter stumble a bit before walking out of sight. _"Go call our leader!" _He ordered, pausing and thinking of something else, calling to the panda _"And the next time someone is getting killed and I'm not there, you BETTER have a story to tell! I get bored easily and I haven't gotten much action lately…" _The rabbit sighed, frowning before smiling at the struggling chihuahua, walking up to it and scratching teasingly under its chin _"But if the boss man starts cutting off hostages, then maybe Pinky and I can have some fun…"_

One of the wolves from earlier- the one that talks like he is speaking out of a dictionary –spoke up again, looking irritated at the rabbit. _"Halt vexing that pitiable uninformed."_

Dennis narrowed his eyes _"Dude, why do you talk like that?"_

"_Mind your particular corporate, tidbit." _

The rabbit shook his head in annoyance, turning to see his new leader walk into the main part of the cave. He made an approving noise through his mouth, it sounded like a joyful sigh.

Pinky watched the tall shadow enter the room, his large hand ran over the rabbits head, petting it. The shadow got closer and closer to him, before it disappeared altogether, the trick of light fading as a new, smaller, weaker, shape took its form.

...


	13. Smashed

**Authors Note: This story is truly a process… FrostShadowStar, I feel like I made a major similarity to one of your lovable intern stories, but I don't know. I'm…kind of slow in the brain…in case none of you noticed. I can't **_**process **_**things as quickly as normal people do. Help me out a lot and tell me? Thanks and sorry if anything looks similar to anything…again, I'm slow…**

**NEXT UPDATE: Control.**

* * *

"Voided?! What do you mean voided?!" Isabella ran to catch up to her crush, which speed walked down the stairs.

"Just as I said. I said it was voided." Phineas told her as he speed walked to the glass doors and threw them open to enter the backyard. "The signal doesn't exist anymore, and that should be near impossible _UNLESS_ the locket was ruined beyond repair. It had to be crushed by something strong…" He kept speaking as he walked out the gate to the garage, Isabella and his step-brother following him as he walked. Phineas pushed up the garage door just enough for them to duck to get in.

Isabella ducked under the door after Ferb who offered her a hand through it. After they were inside, she meekly pulled her hand away with a sheepish smile. The boy of few words gave a curt nod and small smile before turning to go on with his step-brother. The girl's cheeks turned red and she quick shook it away, muttering quietly to herself so no one would hear her but her. "Knock it off, you like Phineas, _remember_?!" She nodded to herself and followed the two boys further into the garage.

"I can think of a lot of strong things and different scenarios as to what made the tracker dysfunctional." Phineas started listing off "Pinky could have been hit by a car and crushed to death…"

Isabella clasped her hands over her mouth as the young inventor went on, listing horrible things that very well could have happened to her pet. Each one more gruesome than the next. Somehow, when the list got too much for her to bear, she felt a hand grab hers and give it reassuring pats. And believe it or not- although it shouldn't come as a surprise to you- it wasn't Phineas doing it…

"…He could have been captured by savage dogs and they could have chewed him up, and after they threw away his remains along with the completely destroyed locket, they-"

"Ahem…" Ferb blinked at his step-brother once he stopped and Phineas frowned.

"Oh…I'm sorry Isabella…I wasn't _too_ horrific, was I?"

"N-No…not at all Phineas. I-I'll be okay…" Isabella sniffed.

"Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to-"

Ferb gave him a glare and pulled the girl into a hug, rubbing her back reassuringly, rolling his eyes at his step-brother as he did so.

Phineas shrugged with a sheepish grin.

After she regained herself, Isabella broke the embrace. "Th-Thanks Ferb…"

The said green haired boy nodded to her, allowing his hands to fall to his sides.

Phineas pulled a tarp off to reveal their three bikes. They decided in the middle of the summer to let Isabella keep hers at their house since she always came over anyway.

"Why do we need those?" Isabella asked.

"Well, since mom took the car and I lost the remote control to it, we can't use it to get anywhere…" Phineas wheeled his bike out into the driveway and the other two followed suit with their bikes. "So we're using these babies for transportation." He said and snapped on his helmet.

Ferb handed Isabella hers and then put on his own, getting on his bike. And Isabella was the last to get on her bike and put her feet on the pedals.

"Come on guys, we don't have time to lose!" Phineas started pedaling and Ferb did the same to keep up with the fiery red head.

* * *

When Perry woke up again, his head was spinning and he was dizzy. After standing to his feet he started to look around. He saw exactly what he saw when he first regained consciousness after falling all those feet to the mountain side below. Snows and endless trees. He was alone as he stared out through the mouth of the cave.

"Krrkrrrkrr…?" He called out, walking out of the cavern.

A breeze rushed past him, rustling his fur. There was no other sound but the roar of the wind. He blinked and tried again. "Krrkrrrkrr?" Nothing and a frown set on his face. This was bad. He was all alone out here and he didn't remember what he was doing before he lost consciousness. Why did he even _lose _consciousness in the first place?

Let's see…his back and head hurt. Maybe he hit something. Or something hit him…

As he pondered, another gust of wind blew against him, nearly knocking him back if he hadn't stood his ground. Comically, something medium sized was picked up by the wind and slung at his face. He pulled it off to hold out in front of him. It was some type of soft, white, fabric…Almost like-

His eyes widened when he remembered what his idiot of a nemesis did, and he grew increasingly irritated, narrowing his brown eyes as he threw the severed piece of lab coat into the snow and stomped it into the ground.

What idiot throws _scolding, hot, SOUP, _on wolves?! The thought of anyone even coming up with a plan like that was ridiculous! But of course, this was Doofenshmirtz we were talking about. The ideas that came out of that man's head could both boggle and find a million ways to brutally torture the mind. The scientist was eccentric, dumb at times, but still very smart. So it puzzled the mammal as to why he would make such an idiotic decision like that. And as soon as he found the bumbling doctor, he planned to ask him this.

Found him…he had to find him. The platypus stepped off the strip of fabric, mangled from when he stomped on it, but that wasn't the only abnormity. He noticed something, a hint of color, a tint maybe, before he pulled it fully from the snow to reveal the abstract hue. It was a stain, a red, splotched, stain…

Blood? …No. No! How?! Perry looked from the stain, and back to the cave where he ran into it. His eyes wandered over the scene of the crime as he remembered the previous turn of events in the cavern. He remembered how the wolves howled as they were burnt by the liquid, the look of panic and desperation in Doof's eyes as he threw the soup, and the final thing he'd seen after being thrown against the wall was the man running off with the wild dogs chasing after him.

With the piece of his nemesis' lab coat in hand, he ran, as fast as he could through the cave, all the way to another entrance all the way at the end of the cavern. All he saw were trees and snow as far the eyes could see. He was alone, and sadly, so was Doof, wherever he was…

* * *

Pinky's eyes shrunk in his head as he stared straight ahead at this 'big boss man' and yapped his response to this big reveal. _"C-Carl?"_

"_Yaaaaaas!" _The snow-white rabbit bumped its fist in the air _"The truth is REVEALED! Haaaaa! This calls for a celebration! Pop the bottles Pete, because the truth is revealeeeeed!"_

Peter blinked at his companion _"…Are you drunk?"_

"_Little bit…" _Dennis shrugged.

"Nice….very, very nice…" Carl emerged from the shadows, once again caressing a skull.

The chihuahua fought against the wolves grip, flailing as the EX-intern came closer, grinning at the frantic dog.

"I bet you never would have expected it was ME who was behind all of this meddling!" He said and Pinky shrugged, then the boy sighed "Eh, well I guess it wasn't THAT far-fetched…" With an evil grin he tossed the skull to one of the many wild dogs. The wolf caught the head in its jaws and crushed it to pieces with its strong teeth. Peter sweat dropped as he and Pinky stared in fear and shock while Dennis cheered it on.

"_Dayuuuum! That was TIGHT! Do it again!" _The rabbit's chittering was ignored as the intern sustained on.

"_Life_ as all of you know it is about to change…" Carl paced the cave floor "Former leaders will fall, and a new, smarter, _eviler_, leader will stand up!" He clenched his fist shut for emphasis "The Tri State Area will FALL and there is NOTHING anyone can do to stop me! You see, I have the element of surprise. Everyone thinks I'm missing, dead, or both. No one will suspect that I have regained my evil-ness and no one will ever find out what I'm planning and do you know why?"

Pinky shook his already shaking head.

"Well I'll tell you! The reason no one will ever find out and become the wiser of my plan is because I'm not TELLING anyone my plans! Therefore, no one will know how to STOP me! No one has the SLIGHTEST idea of what I have in mind! Not these wolves, not my accomplices, NOT ANYONE! Only _I _know of what I'm planning and _I _surely won't try to stop myself! But I CAN tell you this Agent Pinky! It is FOOLPROOF! Not even the smartest of minds could blow it over! In other words…YOU CAN'T TOUCH THIS! Hahaha!" He laughed.

The panda looked nervous, and semi concerned at how the teen was acting. He had this sort of….straight out _CRAZY_ aura going on. Maybe this whole 'going evil' thing _wasn't _such a good idea…

Meanwhile, Dennis the Rabbit was snickering like an idiot. A drunken idiot. _"Ohhhhhh! He SO told you bro!"_

Carl stopped his maniacal laughed and cleared his throat, coughing off to a more serious tone. "Of course…there's only one problem, and that's what to do with YOU." He pointed to the chihuahua, putting his hand behind his back as he circled the wolf holding the small dog. "Should we _get rid of you_? Or should we just keep you here? Decisions, decisions… What do you think Dennis? …Dennis…?" He frowned when he saw that the rabbit had fallen asleep on the floor, hand under his head and snoring lightly. The intern sighed. "You just can't find good help these days…. Peter? What do you think we should do with this agent?"

The panda blinked up from the sleeping rabbit and back to the intern's face, gulping.

"Should we keep him, or _toss him _to the _wolves_? The clock is ticking…"

Peter looked from the chihuahua, to the sleeping rabbit, to the wolves, and back to the intern's face. He was torn between good and evil and it was tearing at his insides like knifes. Pointy, pointy, knifes that wanted to slaughter him to pieces! He was under so much pressure! He did horrible under pressure! Didn't people know that?! Oh gosh, was he hyperventilating? He was sure he was! Could anyone hear his heartbeat right now?! Why did it sound so loud?! Aajjjjhjhakhahjhdjkhfjh, AHGH! Finally, after some clever thinking, he came to a safe decision for everyone. He smiled sheepishly at the intern's inpatient glare, arms crossed as the boy awaited the answer.

"Well…?"

The panda nodded, pointing behind him with a sheepish shrug.

"Really?" Carl seemed disappointed "Fine. Whatever I guess. Take him to the cages and lock it up tight! It DOES NOT escape from this cave, understand?"

The wolves nodded as they took the chihuahua to the back of the cave to follow orders. Pinky squirmed harder but his efforts were futile as the wolf holding him tossed its head back and then forward to throw the small dog into a medium sized wire cage. The other wild dogs made it shut and tested it. It proved to be strong because none of the wolves could get it to budge. Satisfied, the much larger dogs stalked away, leaving Pinky alone in the dark part of the cave. The chihuahua spotted the panda and barked, whimpering to get some sense into it. Pinky's eyes pleaded and Peter frowned, looking guilty before parting, leaving the chihuahua heartbroken as he watched his friend walk away.


	14. Molten Monger

Ferb blinked as the trio rid along on their bikes.

"Phineas? Where are you taking us?" Isabella called to him. They were still riding their bikes. They have since left the more suburban part of the Tri State Area and were now riding through town. There weren't many cars in the street so it was safer than it could have been.

"I'm tracking the signal of Perry's locket." Phineas said, looking away from the road in front of him to look down at the tracker. "It says he's still in the Tri State Area and we're almost there. It's right down this-"

"PHINEAS LOOK OUT!" Isabella cried before the boy was knocked off his bike.

Phineas hit the pavement, and he felt some of his skin scrape off from the impact.

Isabella was at his side in a minute "Phineas! Phineas! Are you alright?"

"I-I think so…What happened?" Phineas asked, sitting up as he rubbed his aching muscles.

"Some maniac hit you with his car while you weren't looking!" Isabella said angrily "Ferb, call the police!" She commanded and Ferb ran to it as she muttered angrily "We'll get this guy if it's the last thing I-"

"There is no need to call the authorities. I am not a hit and run type of person. I am also not a maniac…At the least I do not see myself as uno…" Rodrigo said to the children as he stepped up to them.

Isabella stared him down "Who are you?"

Rodrigo gave her a sly smile and helped the girl up from kneeling. Isabella still stared at him before hoisting Phineas to his feet as they both stared at the Spanish teen in front of them.

"Please, let of me to introduce myself to you. I am Rodrigo and I am very much sorry for hitting you, no?"

"No?" Isabella questioned. "So you're _not _sorry for hitting him with your car?"

"Well no, not really" Rodrigo shrugged "But I thought it would be polite to lie and say that I was."

Isabella glared "You can't just-"

"WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?!" The Regurgitator yelled in frustration, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut, breaking most of the windows of the car as he did. This allowed view to the other inhabitants of the car.

"He just hit a child with a car." Mitch said from inside the car "It could be dead or something like that."

"JUST SCRAPE IT OFF AND LET'S GO. WE ARE ALREADY LATE FOR OUR DATE." The Regurgitator said.

Rodrigo narrowed his eyes at the larger villain. "It is not a _date. _We are meeting someone for a special settlement. We are not meeting pretty senoritas, nor are we delivering them back to our apartments to-"

"Dude! Seriously, that's enough! I'm getting annoyed here!" Khaka Peü Peü exclaimed, also getting out of the small car. And the kids were starting to wonder how they could all fit in there without difficulty. "Can we just go? The brat is fine!"

Phineas gulped, shaking in place at the lame villain that vowed revenge on him last summer. He didn't understand though, why wasn't Khaka Peü Peü trying to destroy and/or get revenge on him? And Mitch too? Didn't they recognize him? Or any of them? And why were all these guys traveling together in such a small car? Where the heck were they going?

"We will leave. No problemo." Rodrigo shrugged and got back into the driver's seat of the car, closing the door and after a few seconds of nothing, honked the horn for the others to join him so they could leave before the police came.

Khaka Peü Peü rolled his eyes, not so much as taking a good look at the kids before he got back in the car. Although something in him stirred when he realized something was familiar. He just couldn't put his finger on it…

"STAY OUT OF THE ROAD OR NEXT TIME CARS WILL HIT YOU HARDER." The Regurgitator said before getting back in the car, and the door fell off, leaving him fully visible as the car of villains drove away, speeding down the street before it made a sharp turn around the corner, cutting off another car and angry curses and car horns sounded as they disappeared. The driver of the cut off car waving his fist at them.

"What creeps!" Isabella exclaimed, glaring in the direction they disappeared in. "Are you sure you're okay Phineas? Because I got their license plate and when Ferb comes back with the cops we'll-"

"No." Phineas groaned. "That's okay." He said and ran to get his bike.

"Okay?" Isabella looked at him like he was insane "You just got hit by a car! No one is THAT optimistic…"

"You must know him better than that." Ferb said, suddenly right behind them.

"Ferb!" Phineas exclaimed to his step-brother "Did you call the police?"

Ferb nodded.

"Well cancel that order. We're leaving!" Phineas told them and picked his bike off of the ground. It was dented and bent, now useless for transportation.

"Leaving?" Isabella asked "Where are we going?"

"The same place we were going before." Phineas picked up the tracker. It was a little banged up but it still worked. "It's only up that hill." He said and started to walk up. It obvious he was having trouble.

Ferb halted him and gave his step-brother his bike while he hopped on Isabella's, patting the back of the seat where he left room for her. "Hope you don't mind."

"No…of course not…" Isabella told him and hopped on.

Phineas was already pedaling with much strain up hill. So Ferb pedaled as hard as he could to bring them both up hill. They went about two feet before they pedaled backwards uncontrollably into trashcans with a crash. Isabella landed on Ferb who blinked up at her.

Isabella blinked as well. "Let's ditch the bikes and walk."

Ferb nodded.

* * *

"_How do you do it?" _

Dennis turned, and looked at the panda curiously. _"How do I do what?"_

"_Be the way you are."_

"_I'm not following you dude." _Dennis shook his head and placed the icicle back against his head. _"And my head hurts for some reason…"_

"_Maybe it's because you're hung over from drinking."_

"_What are you talking about? I don't drink. I'm a clean rabbit."_

"_Whatever. This isn't what I wanted to talk to you about." _

"_Then what? And make it quick. I think that wolf over there has the hots for me…" _The rabbit winked in the pack of wolves' direction although most of them just growled at him.

"_That one?" _Peter asked, pointing to the most muscular and manly of the wolves.

Dennis scowled. _"Very funny. I meant that one!" _He pointed to the only girl wolf with a tint of purple in her coat. She looked at them curiously before walking out of the cage silently.

The denial drinking rabbit and the half good-willed panda watched her go.

Peter seemed more concerned about it. _"I wonder what that was all about."_

"_Eh. Who cares? She's probably not my type and def not yours… Aye! Where are you going tubby?"_

"_I'm going to go check on her to see if she's okay."_

"_I thought you wanted to talk to me!" _Dennis called after him with his hands cupped around his mouth. The panda was already gone but distantly answered.

"_We'll talk later!"_

Dennis rolled his eyes and put his hands down so his arms limply hung at his sides, muttering to himself. _"Stupid panda …" _Then looked up at the pack of wolves that just stood there at the ready for anything. He stared at the most muscular and manly wolf in the pack "Hmm…say, you wouldn't happen to be single, would you?"

The wolf blew air out of its nose at him and it looked like smoke when it came out.

Dennis put his hands up defensively _"Okay…Okay…It was just a question…Sheesh…I'm getting mixed signals here, that's all. No need to get feisty..." _The rabbit said then smirked. _"Buuuut….I DO like that in a wo- …man? Wolf?" _He looked down at himself in revulsion_ "Oh dude…what has my life come to?"_

* * *

Dr. Doofenshmirtz ducked behind a tree, standing stalk still against it and heaving. He tried to keep quiet just in case. He was pretty sure he lost those wolves though when he plummeted off of that ledge and rebounded off of multiple branches on his way down.

Wolves were smart and probably wouldn't go through that much pain to go after him. At least that was what he thought. If he wasn't close to death before then he was definitely close to it now. His pain got the better of him and he allowed them to let him sink down to sit in the snow. He didn't care about the coldness of it. It soothed his achiness in a way, he didn't really know. He felt dizzy.

He lost some blood, that he knew and applied pressure to the claw mark across his collarbone to his shoulder. It burned and stung, badly and he let out a whimper, finally registering the amount of pain it gave him.

The back of his head laid back against the tree bark, the dirt from the tree probably got in his hair but it really didn't matter at this point.

The corner of his lab coat was ripped off and shoulder soaked red, dripping and gushing. The cuts were deep into his flesh and ripped some out. He bled slowly and out as he sat there in the silence and whispers of the blowing wind and snow. The howls and barks faded some time ago. He was starting to confuse seconds with hours and minutes with seconds. Everything slowed and morphed together.

Maybe he wouldn't have to die here, like this, on this day. Maybe he'd be saved…Maybe….

Maybe…

….

…..

…

….

Something bright was in front of him, calling to him and when he smiled to it, he smiled back, even though his mind was leaving. He whispered weakly to it as it took his hand.

"Perry the Platypus I knew you'd find me…" His hand fell to the ground and his chest stopped moving.

* * *

Pinky hit the cage again, throwing his body and full weight against it. He'd been doing this for a while and he kept getting the exact same results. It wasn't opening, and it didn't look like it was going to open any time soon.

But the chihuahua wouldn't give up! He'd keep trying to escape until forever! He didn't care what they did to him! So he kept going at the cage, over and over again and he really wasn't getting anywhere. He had to warn the others! It didn't matter if he didn't know what the plans were, he had to let everyone know that Carl was evil! …Again!

"_I'd stop that if I were you." _

"_Well you're not me." _Pinky retorted_ "And I don't plan on stopping any time soon!" _He said and kept going at the cage.

"_Why don't you just give up and join us? Wouldn't it be simpler…?" _Dennis asked and flinched when the chihuahua rammed head first into the cage door. The he added_ "…And less painful…"_

Pinky was too busy on the cage floor rubbing his aching head_ "…Ouch that smarts!...Ow…"_

"_Pinky."_

"…_Aw man, I hope I'm not bleeding…"_

"_Pinky!"_

"…_I should have brought extra of Isabella's dresses as headgear or somethin'…" _

Dennis sighed. _"There really is no getting through to you, is there Pink?"_

"_Don't call me that!" _Pinky growled.

"_Did I strike a nerve there? Huh, Pink?"_

Pinky snarled at him_ "Knock it off!"_

"_Is that what your old nemesis use to call you? ….You know, before he died?"_

"_I mean it Dennis! If you don't shut up I'll-"_

"_Do WHAT, Pinky? You are trapped in a cage. I'm out here. There are a DOZEN wolves at my whim and you are HELPLESS."_

"_They aren't at your whim…" _Pinky pouted_ "They're at Carl's…"_

"_But I'm second in command! And you could easily be third…if you like…"_

"_What about Peter?"_

"_He's just there. He doesn't have an official title. He's still in denial about being evil and stuff. Once he stops moping about good morals, MAYBE he'll become a REAL part of this. But YOU Pinky have so much potential! I could see you RUNNING this operation. You'll be known throughout the ENTIRE Tri State Area!"_

"_Won't that blow my cover?"_

"_You won't HAVE a cover anymore! You'll work for yourself and ANSWER to yourself. No big boss telling you what to do or controlling what you do with your life. You'll be FREE with NO ONE else but you."_

"_What about my friends?"_

"_They'll all look up to you for having the guts to do what none of them can or ever could!"_

"_They will?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_There's nothing to be afraid of Pink- I mean Pinky! I got you! Don't you trust me?"_

"_I used to…"_

"_Don't you want to be able to trust me again? Just like old times?" _Dennis asked, fake hopefully.

"_I guess it WOULD be nice for a change…" _Pinky admitted.

"_And it's for Isabella' best interest as well."_

_Pinky looked up at that. "Isabella? How?" _He didn't realize how close he and Dennis was, so when a white furry hand closed around his throat, the chihuahua was surprised as it was pulled to be face to face with the bunny.

"_Because if you DON'T join us and when we do go through with our unknown plan, a group of wolves will PERSONALLY be sent to DISPOSE of her."_

"_No! You can't do that!" _Pinky cried.

"_Then you BETTER do EVERYTHING I tell you from this point on. Is that a deal…? Pinky?"_

Pinky the Chihuahua whimpered and slowly nodded_ "Yes Dennis…" _

* * *

"NO! NO! NO! That tower is all wrong! It's supposed to have a ROUNDISH structure, NOT OVALISH. Tear it down and start over! I want my fortress to be absolutely perfect!"

The scientists groaned in annoyance, some of them speaking up for themselves and on their own behalf.

Dr. Bloodpudding folded his arms at the major. "The snow is slippery, we don't have ladders to get up high, we've had casualties already, we're missing members and we are terribly worried about them, these working conditions are HORRIBLE and how do a circle and an oval differ to each other in any way?! Much sense is lacking from you!"

The major blinked. "There is a huge difference between ovals and circles. If you were smarter, you'd know that."

"If you weren't going CRAZY, we wouldn't be having this discussion! Just because that child is gone is no reason to act a fool."

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you. You have no idea what these trained animals are capable of."

"Of course I know what they're capable of! I fight one every day! And I don't much CARE anymore of what you can make them do! I'm not doing anything you say from this point on!" Dr. Bloodpudding said and sat crisscross on the ground, which for some reason had less snow than when he started talking.

The other scientists murmured in agreement and did the same, sitting on the ground in a protest, wonder why the ground was warm when it had snow on it.

The animals stared, nervous of what might happen next. If they were ordered to attack, well….they didn't know what they'd do. Should they do it? They had to listen to their boss right? But it wouldn't be right if they did. Aren't they supposed to do what's right? Live by goodness? They couldn't believe they were even thinking about siding with the scientists. They weren't really wrong here… And they were never supposed to think their boss was wrong. Their boss was always right…right?

Terry was concerned already about other things. Not only was his nemesis standing up to Major Monogram and the other internally conflicted agents, but Pinky was still gone. So were Peter and Perry and his nemesis Doofenshmirtz. Pinky's nemesis Poofenplotz was nowhere to be found as well. Carl of course was missing and Dennis and that devil female rabbit. He wished the couple rabbits were happy together in hell. There wasn't a doubt in him that they didn't die when they both fell. But there were always possibilities for everything.

He hoped Pinky, Perry, Doofenshmirtz and he guessed Poofenplotz and Peter as well were safe, hopefully together and out of harm. But hope wasn't much. So while the argument went on, he crept away. This didn't go unnoticed by other agents around him. They saw him sneaking away, but didn't interfere. They just let him go. It didn't really matter that he left. They all wished they could disappear at this moment like he took the opportunity to. Maybe he'd find the others, most hopefully Carl and all of this madness could be settled. Or if he found some of the missing agents or maybe some scientists would be good too. Heck, it'd be outstanding if he found help elsewhere, per say the ski lodge. There were many outcomes to this new event, so they let the orange turtle sneak away, only unnoticed my Major Monogram and a few scientists, the others didn't really care.

"That's enough!" Major Monogram shouted "If you will not answer to me, then you will answer to my agents."

All the animals looked between each other. Crap, this is what they were afraid of. They dreaded what was to come next.

"Punish them!"

Almost as if the command was for them, the wolves jumped out and started surrounding and snarling at the agents, scientists and major. Then just like that they attacked and in a flash of claws and teeth and bushy fur, the fight began.

* * *

Peter raced out of the cave, now standing in the opening. He looked left and right and directly in front of him at the snow falling down. Actually, for some reason it stopped snowing. It was warmer out here. That was for sure. It was now more livable, which wasn't good on their part. That meant that the vacationers of LOVEMUFFIN and the OWCA wouldn't freeze to death before they were able to get to them and dispose of them once and for all. That also meant that the fight would take more effort, and they really couldn't lose this.

Look at him. He thought about himself. He was some type of plan and logic expert now. He wasn't like this before. Maybe Dennis and all this evil were having an effect on him. Maybe he was turning evil like everyone else. And he didn't know if it was good or bad. He didn't know what _he _was or what _he _wanted. He was torn, between good and evil and evil and good. Somehow they swirled together and he didn't know which was which anymore! His head was starting to hurt, and there weren't any painkillers on this stupid mountain.

But of course there was plenty of alcohol…

"_Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!"_

And it sounded like Dennis just found some more.

The panda sighed. It didn't look like he was going back in THAT cave anytime soon. Not until the rabbit calmed down at least. Dennis was…_different _when intoxicated. The same face and normal behavior was still there, but something was…well, off about him once tipsy.

"_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!" _Came Dennis' voice again.

Peter just wished it all could STOP! He could barely think. Couldn't everything at least slow down? Was that too much to ask?

"_You seem bothered." _Said the female wolf. There was a hint of a French accent in her voice. It completed her splendor in a way.

Peter turned, looking up on a ledge she rested on. She laid there casually, her purplish colored fur bright in the sun. Surprisingly the sun was high up in the sky, but most of the heat seemed to come from the ground. In fact, now that he looked around the hideout/cave, the snow was almost completely gone from it. The cave was more visible than just a few days ago. That actually could start to be a problem.

Now the panda didn't think he should even be out here. What if someone saw him? He didn't want them to get the wrong idea! …Although it was actually the right idea, he didn't want anyone to be disappointed in him with the rumor that he was a traitor.

…And he wasn't one! He hasn't picked sides yet! Honest he hasn't! He was neutral. Yup, totally neutral!

He was about to forget this whole coming out here business and walk back inside, maybe to talk to Carl about the safety of their hideout and if possible, their new location.

"_Stay out a bit." _The female wolf told him. _"The sun brings out the fur and makes it shine bright. I don't know if it's just because I'm a girl and I think it's important but beauty can be a useful virtue. No matter the gender." _She saw that she got through to him and he sat down on the rock floor. She was satisfied with these results…for now…

"_I'm sorry about my friend." _Peter finally said.

"_Friend?" _The female wolf questioned _"Who is this friend you speak?"_

"_Dennis."_

"_Who?"_

"_Dennis" _ Peter repeated. _"You know, white bunny rabbit, long ears, loves carrots, deceitful and cunning…"_ The panda listed and when he saw that she wasn't understanding who he was talking about, he changed his approach. _"Can't choose ethnicities while intoxicated?"_

"_Oh. Yes, the native fellow."_

"_He's not native." _Peter told her, shaking his head _"He's just an idiot."_

"_I do not understand. If you claim to be his friend, why call him such things the way you do?"_

"_Our friendship is…complicated…"_

"_How so?"_

"_Well, he's bent set on me being evil with him, or I guess me just being evil in general."_

"_And you're not?"_

"_I don't know…I'm still thinking."_

"_You must think slow then."_

Peter looked at her weird _"What do you mean?"_

"_You only have two choices. I wouldn't think it would be so hard to choose."_

"_It is!" _Peter defended, then looked off _"…I think…"_

"_You are unsure."_

The panda felt offended at this point. _"Yeah…well…What's your problem?" _Peter jumped into the question.

The female wolf looked at him for a moment, confused. _"Problem?"_

"_Yeah. Why'd you run off when Dennis hit on you?"_

"_Why wouldn't I?"_

"_He's not that bad a guy once you get to know him."_

"_Now you are defending him?"_

"_I guess."_

"_You are still unsure."_

"_Yeah, so? What's it to you?"_

"_Not anything. But it is something to you." _The female wolf said and he didn't know how to answer so she went ahead _"Do you not understand what is right and what is wrong?"_

"_Of course I do! I'm not an idiot!" _He swore she was getting on his nerves on purpose!

"_Then you must know what is wrong isn't right and what's right isn't wrong, no matter how much you believe or think that one is the other."_

"_Are you trying to screw with my mind or something, lady?"_

"_If that is what is necessary, then I will gladly do it."_

"_What about you? What side are YOU on?"_

"_I'm on the one that isn't wrong." _The female wolf told him, hopping down from the above ledge, landing in front of him.

"_So you're on the good side?"_

"_I'm also on the one that isn't right…"_

Peter stared at her as she started walking into the cave. The chick was a total mind fuck…

"_Leah." _The female wolf said.

"_What?" _

"_My name is Leah."_ She repeated the name with pride _"It was rude of you not to ask, so I had to correct what you didn't…." _Leah told him, almost disappearing into the rock opening. _"And tell your friend I'm not interested. But his native tongue is fairly interesting to hear. He must get shitfaced again some time. I would love to hear his lingo once more."_

"_I'll tell him…" _Peter assured her and watched the female wolf disappear.

Yep, the chick wasa nut job. But she was a good nut job. One with class and punctuality…

"_OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AS!"_

Unlike SOME people he knew…

Peter's smirk turned into a frown of nervousness and fear. He saw a glint of something shining down below the cave entrance. And he thought he saw a movement, or maybe it was a pair of eyes. He didn't stick around to find out and quickly ran inside the cave, straight to where he thought Carl was. Something wasn't right, he could feel it.

From outside the cavern, down below, Terry the Turtle glared his furious eyes up towards the cave. _"Oh Peter…you've made a horrible decision, because now you deal with ME…" _The turtle said to himself in a promise and hopped over the rock he was hiding behind. He ran through the cave entrance, perfectly prepared for a fight.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz cried in stinging, burning pain as he felt his skin be tortured right before his eyes. It was too much! And he cried out again in a scream.

"Krrrkrrkrrr! Perry scolded him not to move. He was almost done. The man didn't have to be such a baby about it. He rolled his eyes and chattered again as he dabbed more medicine on the scientist's chest wound.

"I'm not being a baby! It's just that-OWWWWWWW!"

"KrrrKrrKrrr…"

"Suck it up like a man? Pardon me for saying this Perry the Platypus but I'm more man than you could EVER hope to be! …I'm a human! And that's already fifty percent man. But I get the other fifty percent because I have a very LARGE-"

"KRRRKRRKRRR!"

"-human body. What? That's what I was going to say. You have a small platypus body that isn't human. I'm just pointing out that I'm more man than you are. And you can't censor me Perry the Platypus. I have a right to be heard. I have a voice and will gladly use it when wanted…yeah. I'll use my voice both when needed and not needed and even more when it's not needed because I can and I have a RIGHT to talk. Do you have rights Perry the Platypus? Because I don't think so!" Doofenshmirtz gloated and then whimpered at the pain driven through him.

"KrrrKrrKrrr."

"I can't help it! That medicine or whatever you're using feels like acid! …And the one you put on my back is burning the absolute worse. It feels like my skin is on fire!"

The platypus stopped and stepped back, giving the scientist a confused look. He didn't apply _anything _to the man's back.

"But…if you didn't put anything back there then why is it-" Doof hissed, the pain now unbearable as he threw himself from leaning up against the cave wall he was apparently dragged into again. It was a different cave, and actually looked newly formed and smooth, but back to the burning pain. Doofenshmirtz could have sworn he heard sizzling as he scrambled away from the rock wall. He was now facing it, blinking at what he was seeing.

The part of the wall his back had been leaning against was a hot red and turning even more of a shade of it.

"What the heck is that?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, and the two enemies stared at it before the scientist felt a furry hand touch his back, rubbing in a circular motion. He winced and turned to the platypus glaring, smacking the animal's hand away from his back. "Will you please go take your remedies somewhere else?! I don't need them! I said I was fine and I am!"

Perry rolled his eyes and put it away, shrugging at the man as if to say 'now what'.

"I don't know." Doof shrugged back and with some struggle got to his feet. He accidentally put his hand on a wall as leverage and the sizzling sound was back again. He yelped and blew on his smoking hand. Turned out that the other walls were hot too. The cave was also kind of stuffy now that he thought about it. After his hand felt better some he picked up the container of the last of the soup. "This is indestructible right?"

The platypus nodded, not really understanding where it was going.

Doofenshmirtz nodded a thanks before lifting the canister high above his head and driving it into the red wall. It cracked and Perry watched in awe as the scientist brought it down again. More cracks registered in the rock. He kept bringing it down, again and again until a part of it gave way and a red liquid started to come out. The heat emanating from it was great and there was only one likelihood. "Lava? Why would there be lava on a snow mountain? That doesn't make any-"

All of a sudden, the crack spread down to the floor and multiples small cracks broke out in every which direction. It stopped for a second before the cave started to shake.

"Maybe we should lea-"

CRACKKKKKKKKKKKKBSHHHHHHHHHH TTTTTTTT!

"-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz screamed as the cave started to cave in, the ceiling and rocks falling in on top of them as he picked up his nemesis and tried to dodge every one. He ran to the opening of the cave and saw a final rock, the biggest yet start to fall. Knowing they both couldn't make it in time, he threw the platypus out of the way and out of the cave. Dust quickly engulfed everything as the last of the crumbling rock fell in.

It was silent now and Perry could barely see through the flying dirt. He called for the man, but there was no answer. Dangit! Why'd this keep happening? He'd find Doofenshmirtz just to lose him again and the cycle kept continuing. He was wondering if he should even search for the scientist. It seems as if he's the one doing all the work while Doof just messed things up and got himself lost!

If the man hadn't stopped him from fighting Dennis, then their ski lift wouldn't have been cut from the line. If the scientist _hadn't _thrown scolding hot soup on _wolves _then he wouldn't have had to flee them and he wouldn't have gotten scratched up the way he did. If Doofenshmirtz _HADN'T _tried to figure out why the rock was a glowing red then it WOULD NOT HAVE CAUSED A STINKING CAVE IN!

"Uh…Perry the Platypus…I think you should see this…"

Idiot. The platypus thought and walked into the fogging dust to find the man. After just a few seconds he found the bumbling scientist looking down at something in a newly formed pit.

Perry walked over to him, not expecting much. The scientist probably found another rock that was oddly shaped to look like his head. He really didn't want to have to argue/explain to the doctor that there was no way whatsoever that it could be a fossil and that no one shaped it that way specifically to prank him. So when the platypus agent looked over the edge, he was pretty surprised at what he saw.

Molten lava, hot and boiling to the most extreme of temperatures, bubbled down in the pit. It was red and orange, steaming and giving off major waves of heat. They had to step back a bit to avoid getting burned by the heat.

"You know…this actually makes sense in a way." Doofenshmirtz proposed.

The platypus looked at him like he was crazy. Of course it would make sense to a person who made no sense.

"It would explain a lot. The unexpected climate changes, the snow melting, why the ground is so warm. This mountain is actually a dormant volcano." Doof said and jumped when lava spewed into the air in front of him, using his arms to shield himself in case any of it splashed in his direction. None did and he smiled a cheesy grin at his nemesis annoyed face. "Well…not dormant anymore I guess…but I don't think anyone knows about this but us. I mean, there's a whole resort on the top of this mountain and civilians and workers and just people in general. Would this place be approved by an inspector if it was known that it was a bomb just waiting to blow?"

Perry shrugged. He guessed that made sense.

"The only question is when…" Dr. Doofenshmirtz trailed off and stepped closer to the edge.

"Krrrkrrkrrr!"

"Relax. I saw this in a movie once" Doof reassured the platypus as he got on his knees and leaned over the edge of the pit.

Once again the platypus warned in horror at the scientist's actions.

"I can see when it's going to blow if I just count the lines and creases on the inside of it." Doofenshmirtz said and leaned over further to count the lines and characterize the texture of the pit's wall.

Perry could only watch him lean farther into the fit dangerously. He was too nervous at this point and urged the scientist to hurry up and be careful.

"Yup…" Doof squinted his eyes to get a better look. "Soon. This mountain- Well, I guess it's actually a whole volcano in itself-"

The platypus chattered angrily for him to get to the point.

"Soon." The scientist concluded, pulling his upper half from out of the pit. He nodded towards the mammal. "This volcano is going to erupt soon. And we're on it! Great! That's just great! Such bad luck for two good people!"

Perry looked at him.

"What? I don't see myself as a bad person. And you…are DEFINITELY not a bad person- er, platypus….Are you?"

The platypus didn't even dignify the man with an answer before turning around and starting further up the mountain. They had to warn people about the impending eruption. Hopefully if they traveled up far enough then they could get to the ski lodge at the very top or hopefully find someone they knew.

"Where are we going now? …Up the mountain? Why are we going there?" Doof asked but didn't receive an answering chatter. So he just started following his nemesis up the mountain. There was nothing else better to do anyway, right?

* * *

Phineas smiled as the tracker in his hand started to beep. He looked up at the large structure in front of him. It was remarkably tall and colored purple and green. It was also oddly shaped like an F. "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated…" Phineas read the sign aloud. A twinge of his brain thought it sounded familiar. Then the thought got stronger and with it came a burning pain in his inner skull. "DANGIT! That SMARTS!"

"You okay?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah…I think so…"

"What happened?"

"I don't know. It was weird." Phineas tried to shake it off as quickly as possible. "We should get inside before anyone catches us." He said and pushed through the front doors.

Isabella and Ferb followed him inside and to the elevator. It dinged as it reached them and opened its door. They stepped inside and Phineas pressed the penthouse floor button.

"Why are we going up so high?" Isabella blinked.

"Because that's where the signal from the locket is coming from. It's on that floor in the biggest apartment."

"Oh…" Isabella said and it was then silent in the elevator until it dinged again and the doors separated.

Phineas ran through them and to a specific apartment door. He stood on his tip toes to be able to see the little plaque better. It was scratched out though so he could make out what the whole thing said. He was only able to make out the first five letter word. The first part of the plaque said Heinz, that's all he could make out. He shrugged. Okay then, and he jiggled the knob. Of course it was locked.

Isabella smiled and pushed her way forward. "I got this." And she reached into her hair, pulling out something thin and black. She jammed it in the keyhole and worked around with it. There was a click as it unlocked and she pushed the door open.

Phineas was very much impressed. "How'd you do that! What kind of mechanism is that, that it can bend locks so easily to its will?"

"It's a bobby pin." Isabella rolled her eyes "Don't get too excited."

But Phineas was already over it and stepped inside the ominous and dark apartment house.

"Wait Phineas." Isabella pulled his shoulder "I don't think this is such a good idea. We shouldn't be breaking into someone's house like this."

Phineas pulled his shoulder away from her "I've gotta find Perry."

And she didn't try to stop him after that, she let him go and he vanished into the dark.

* * *

"_Dennis?"_

"_What is it now?"_ The rabbit had just closed his eyes for the night, not even a second before. _"Shouldn't you be asleep? We have shit to screw up tomorrow and I need to be able to think if I want to kill people."_

"_Can we talk now?"_

"_About what?" _Dennis groaned in annoyance. It was enough he had to share sleeping space with the panda, but not it wanted pillow talk or something!

"_About you and me."_

Dennis blinked and turned over_. "I'm not into that kind of crap, so don't ask."_

"_What? No. I mean about good and evil and evil and good."_

"_What's the difference?"_

"_I'm the first one and you're the second."_

"_Again, what's the difference? They both have good and evil. They're both the same."_

"_They're not."_ Peter told the rabbit _"I see myself as the first one, good and evil. I was always good first before this evil crept itself on to me. And you're evil and good because you are evil first and completely, you're also never good. There's a difference between us."_

"_Okay, so?"_

"_Well…I've come to think that…maybe…I don't want to be evil…?" _Peter didn't hear another word or sound from the rabbit nor did Dennis move. He assumed he struck a nerve or sad twinge and sensed the rabbit's melancholy from the pressing silence. He frowned because he thought he hurt it somehow. _"I know you really wanted me to be evil with you but I just can't handle it. I can't betray my friends that I've come to think of as family. Everyone is nice to me and trusts me now. It's like I went clean of all badness. It was a bad habit that I don't want to be dragged back into. You understand right? I just can't handle being evil like you can. I know we're on different sides and all but I promise we could still be friends if you-" _ Peter didn't say anything more. He couldn't with Dennis' paw wrapped around his throat.


	15. Stick Shift

**On the Mountain. (On the **trail**.)**

_Nowhere to go, nothing to see_

_Except snow and snow and snow, and you and me_

_Freezing in this place, with so much space_

_Getting colder and colder, like we're chillin_

_Two lost nomads who will ever be missin_

_Some might interpret this_

_As just a karmic slap on the wrist_

_But I've just gotta say, it's a heck of a day to be us! _

_It's a heck of a day to not have a lift_

_And just walk and walk and walk and more snow drifts_

_We've got no kind of map_

_Nothing to shows us the way_

_And it's just talk and talk and talk with nothing to say_

_It's a heck of a day, heck of a day to be us! _

_It's a heck of a day to be us!_

"…This is STILL the plan? We've been walking for like…FOREVER already! Ugh!" Doofenshmirtz complained and flopped himself into a thin sheet of snow on the ground. Instead of the soft, cool, landing he expected, he actually fell on a hard rock face first.

Perry just walked past him, unfazed.

Doofenshmirtz lifted his face from the snow covered rock, the ice water dripping from his fevered forehead. Aw man, was he getting sick? He couldn't just up and get sick out here! Oh, this was just perfect! …And Perry the Platypus would freak out again. The scientist didn't understand why the mammal got so worked up over him sometimes. What was so special about him? He was just human, nothing even close to special about him…But…He kind of liked when the platypus fussed over him. It was…nice…

He pushed himself up off the rock and up to his feet again, once again beginning to follow his nemesis up the seemingly endlessly snow mountain.

It seemed that the higher they got, the less snow there was around them. It was weird, and he thought it felt a little warmer too. The silence bothered him. Silence gave him time to overly think. Overly thinking brought flashbacks and painful voices. He usually talked to himself as reassurance that he wasn't crazy. Although that probably just confirmed that he was….

When they were lower on the mountain, all he heard were rushing winds and leaves rustling and the sound of his own thin breath. He saw piles and layers of snow for as far as the eye could see, and white covered trees.

Now, further up, he saw brown rock underneath his feet, the sun was shining, and the sky was clear. Snow visibly melted and depleted all around them. And birds were chirping….or squawking…? What kind of birds were those anyway?

Doof looked up, placing his hand above his eyes to shield the sun as he gazed upwards. Were those….vultures…? What kind of ski resort/snow mountain/volcano WAS this?

"Perry the Platypus, where are we going?" Doofenshmirtz asked meekly, sounding no less innocent than a mere child. He blinked as the platypus pointed, then rolled his eyes. "Well yeah, of course I know we're going UP! But up where…?" He narrowed his eyes as the platypus made another gesture. "UGH, YES! YES I _KNOW_ WE'RE GOING _UP _THE _MOUNTAIN, _BUT WHERE, PERRY THE PLATYPUS, WHERE?"

"Shhh!" Perry hissed at him.

"Don't curse at me Perry! You know it hurts my feelings!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz moped, kicking a rock in front of him. He didn't realize that his frustration transferred to his foot muscles because that rock flew, and hit his nemesis right in the back of the head. He gasped, and covered his mouth with both of his hands.

The platypus lurched forward for a second, holding the back of his head and the slowly turning around, beak agape as he stared at the scientist in a shock.

Doofenshmirtz' eyes couldn't have been wider.

Perry pointed at him and chattered.

"No! …No! No! I didn't throw that at you! I swear!"

The platypus didn't look convinced.

"It was an accident, I tell you! I'm not joking! I didn't mean to hit you with that rock…! …Do you…Do you forgive me? Perry the Platypus…? "

…

* * *

**(Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporateeeeeeeeeed!)**

All Phineas saw was dark, and shadows, and shapes, in the unlit apartment house. He held his arms out to feel out in front of him. So far it was clear, that is, until he knocked something over.

"You okay in there Phineas?" Isabella called.

"Yeah. But it's really dark in here. I can't see a thing."

"Try to find a light switch." She instructed him.

"I am, but I can't find any walls."

"Try going off to the side and not walking straight. Odds are, there's going to be a wall either to the right or left of you."

Phineas did what he was told, going off to the right to try to find a wall with a possible light switch. He walked, and walked until he walked right into something face first. Dazed, he couldn't catch himself as he fell with the thing.

A creak sounded from the metal bar he fell on and a distant sound of something somewhere being activated and then every light in the now visibly large room flickered before turning on completely. Phineas blinked. Well, that seemed to do it.

"Good job!" Isabella congratulated him once she walked over to where the boy was laying. She helped him up and frowned when she saw him looking down at the thing he fell on.

It seemed to be a lever of some sort, and from the looks of things, it was just an overly large and pointless light switch. It didn't look like it'd work again though, because it was bent and sparking.

"Ferb did you pack any tools with you?" Phineas asked and Ferb nodded, handing his brother a hammer. "Thanks bro." He said as he kneeled down next to the lever, holding the top steady with his hand and using the other the hold up the hammer.

"Watcha Doin'?"

"It's bad enough we're sneaking into some person's house, but it's even worse to break something that isn't yours and not do anything about it…"

"But Phineas, for all we know this guy…_or girl_, is mean! And pet napped our pets."

"That could be a possibility…but it's still rude to leave a mess for someone else to clean." Phineas said, and brought the hammer against the metal to restore its original shape, lastly, messing with a few wires to get the electricity to stop escaping. It worked and he got up again, thanking Ferb and giving the tool back to him.

"Well what do we do now?" Isabella asked them. She didn't mean to be so rushing, but she wanted Pinky back, and fast.

"I guess just look around and try to find clues." Phineas shrugged.

Isabella started peering around to see where she should start to look. "What kind of clues?"

"Anything I guess. Something that could help us in our search." Phineas trailed off as he started going through a box of unidentified machinery parts, while the other two children went through things that actually made sense to look at.

Ferb looked through files while Isabella looked at pictures and through drawers.

"Whoa!" Phineas gaped, pulling his head out of the box to hold up an odd looking tool "Is this a genuine sprigle-kronk? This guy had everything!" He exclaimed before going right back into the box.

"I found a photo album." Isabella handed it over to Ferb, kneeling beside the quiet boy as he held documents. "What'd you find Ferb?"

"Documents. Strange but disregard able." Ferb said, tapping the stack of papers on the desk to make them evenly lined up and neat. "Should we regard the album?"

"Well, let's see…" Isabella pondered as she flipped through the album. "There aren't really any pictures in the front section of the book….But in the back- Wow. That's really weird and convenient."

"What is?" Phineas wiped his hands on his shirt, joining them around the album.

"There's a picture of Perry in here."

"What? Let me see that!" Phineas took the book from her, and blinked at what she was pointing at. "Oh…Well that sure is convenient…"

* * *

**(On the Road.)**

"WE MUST STOP FOR SNACKS AND BEVERAGES."

"Ah!" Rodrigo groaned as he held the steering wheel. "We will never get there if all we are doing is stopping! We must be going at a constant rate!"

"Uh, I agree with Taquito over here." Khaka Peü Peü cut in from the backseat. "We should keep going or else we aren't going to arrive there anytime soon."

"_My name is Rodrigo!_" Rodrigo growled.

"I SAID WE SHOULD STOP." The Regurgitator repeated.

"Si?" Rodrigo asked, glaring behind him at the large villain "And I say we shouldn't!"

While the Spanish villain and the bodybuilding villain argued, Mitch, behind the driver's seat, stared out the window at the falling rain. He turned to Khaka Peü Peü who was sitting to his right. "Where does this… _rain, _come from?"

Khaka Peü Peü shrugged. "How should I know?"

Mitch turned back to the window, blinking at the falling rain water as it trickled down the glass. He once again turned back to the villain beside him. "I like your tights. They squeeze you in all the right places."

Khaka Peü Peü gave the alien this look, and backed up in his seat at the weird and freaky comment. He raised his hand and looked at Rodrigo seriously. "Can I sit up front now?" He accidentally scooted too far back and into The Regurgitator.

The Regurgitator shoved him back into Mitch, with an angry shout. "I AM NOT INTO THOSE KINDS OF THINGS. DO NOT TRY IT."

"Hey!" Khaka Peü Peü complained as he was shoved, now leaning over Mitch with his hands on the window for support. "Trust me guy, I wouldn't try a _thing _with you…And that's a promise…"

"You just don't want to sit with me because I'm not from this planet!" Mitch whined, pushing Khaka Peü Peü back and burying his face in his hands and starting to sob into his gloves.

"I will turn this car back to where it came from!" Rodrigo scolded. "If you all do not shut up this very instant!"

Khaka Peü Peü was now being pushed back and forth between The Regurgitator and Mitch, as the two fought to move him. The scrawny villain was getting sick, looking green, he asked again. "Can I _please _sit in the passengers? Ugh…I think I'm gonna be sick…"

"EW GROSS. I WANT THE FRONT." The Regurgitator cried and began trying to get into the passenger's seat, repeatedly calling out shotgun as he disrupted the car in many ways. One of his oddly small feet hit Mitch in the forehead, and the other stamped down on Khaka Peü Peü's throat as the skinny villain silently struggled under the weight. In the struggle to get to the front seat, he kicked the back window open, ripped off the head rest to the driver's seat, pulled out some of Rodrigo's hair in that process, kicked a hole in the roof of the car, made the windshield wipers malfunction and kicked Rodrigo in the mouth. His thick framed shoulders were stuck in between the two front seats, The Regurgitator wriggled and thrashed around, pushing forward. He kicked and shoved his weight forward, and pushed and pushed, until his pants shifted and he was now mooning the backseat passengers.

Khaka Peü Peü and Mitch screamed, and clung to each other at the horrid sight in front of them.

Mitch whimpered, and turned his head. "Make it stop! Make it stop! Oh, moons were never so bright on my planet!"

Finally after some more struggling and unholy sights, The Regurgitator was successfully sitting in the passenger's seat, smiling to himself of his accomplishment.

Rodrigo sighed. "Well, you scarred the alien, intimately harassed the poo out of Khaka, and nearly killed us with crashing… but at least you got to the front like you wanted…" Rodrigo mumbled irritably, and muttered to himself. "Idiota…"

"It was nothing." The Regurgitator replied, oblivious to the insults, and smugly leaned his elbow on the steering wheel.

"Do you mind?" Rodrigo asked, clearly annoyed. Then he tried tugging on the wheel to get the large arm off of it. He shook with frustration, baring his teeth. "GET OFF OF THE WHEEL!"

"Huh?" The Regurgitator blinked, and moved his arm to reveal a large dent in the steering wheel.

Rodrigo's eyes went wider as he tried to turn the wheel again to find that it wasn't controlling anything anymore. He was now panicked, frantically turning and twisting the dented wheel, only for it to do nothing. "It does not work!"

"What do you mean it isn't working? It's a steering wheel! It has to work!" Khaka Peu Peu informed him, peering over to look.

Mitch pushed Khaka -who glared at this- to the side to peer over too. "Did you try turning it?"

"What do you think it is I am doing?!" Rodrigo yelled.

"There's no need to shout…" Mitch looked down. "We're right here…"

"He didn't mean it." Khaka Peü Peü pat the alien on the back.

"I CANNOT CONTROL THE CAR!" Rodrigo cried. And the car started to swerve side to side on the road, and it didn't matter how many times he tried to hit the break, that wasn't working either.

"That's not good." Khaka blinked.

"OH REALLY? WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CLUE THAT IT WASN'T?!" Rodrigo angrily shouted. He could not die with so many idiots at once! He could not die like this! Oh! Was his mother right? Should he have been a lawyer? …Of course he shouldn't have! Curse her! He was running out of sanity and road. With a last desperate hope for survival from imminent doom, he unbuckled his belt and opened his car door. "BAIL!" He ordered and tossed himself out of the car.

The Regurgitator, Mitch and Khaka Peü Peü blinked at the performance before The Regurgitator spoke over the roaring winds from Rodrigo's open car door. "HE SAID BAIL." Then he punched his door out before jumping out of the gaping hole of it.

Khaka Peü Peü gulped and scooted to the side of the car that shouldn't have a door from a previous accident, but did anyway. He pulled the handle and opened the door, gulping as he hung his feet over the edge of the speeding car. He gave one last look at Mitch before swallowing his fear and- for some strange reason- holding his nose before hopping out, his posterior scraping against the ground as he slid against it.

That just left Mitch, who blinked before scooting over to that same open door. He blinked again and lowered his foot to test the road with his toe as if he were testing a pool. Another odd gesture, before leaping out of the car door, tumbling on the sidewalk and landing on something soft but boney.

Khaka Peü Peü groaned under the weight of the alien.

"YOU CANNOT PUSH DOWN THE REGURGITATOR!" The Regurgitator shouted in triumph for surviving their minor dilemma.

Rodrigo lifted his head from off the ground, just enough time to see the car violently crash farther ahead. He groaned and slammed his head down on the pavement, grumbling at his loss. "My mother bought me that car…"

* * *

**(Flynn-Fletcher Residence.) **

"When was the last time you saw your sons Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher?" The police officer asked her and she sniffed, pushing herself more into her husband's supporting arms.

"Early this morning…a-at the table. Phineas was talking about singing…."

"Do you think that could have anything to do with his disappearance?"

"I don't think so…That wouldn't make any sense." Linda told the officer.

Lawrence "Officer, there must be something else. Our sons aren't the ones to cause trouble. They wouldn't just up and leave for no reason."

"But if they had a reason to, would they go somewhere without telling you?"

Linda thought, and then shook her head no. She knew her boys. They would never do something like this. She just wanted them back, and she didn't know what to do.

Lawrence thought more logically, and disagreed with his wife, nodding. "Well, I do believe if they had enough reason to, they would go off on their own…"

"What are you saying, Lawrence?" Linda narrowed her eyes at him. "That I don't know my own children? I know Phineas very well, and he wouldn't do something like this!"

"And I know Ferb." Lawrence told her. "And I taught him right and wrong and in between. Sometimes you must break the rules to do what is right, dear."

"And it was Ferb who probably pressured my son into running away!"

"Your son? Linda, we're a family. They are both our children now."

"What about Candace? Are you singling her out now?"

"You singled Ferb out a few seconds ago. I was just making a point that-"

"I want my children home and safe!"

"So do I, darling. But we have to pull ourselves together now. We'll never be together again if we are not together ourselves."

"You're right…" Linda agreed, turning back to the policeman in front of them. "Officer, I agree with my husband. They're smart boys, and if something is needed, they will do something about it. I just don't know where they could have gone."

"Ma'am? Are your sons happy at home?"

"Happy?" Linda questioned.

"Is this a nurturing environment they live in?" The police officer asked them. "Do they like living here?"

Linda was appalled "Of course they-"

"Have you ever hit your children? Perhaps brutally punished them in the past?"

"I never lay a hand on them! I would never hurt my kids!"

"Ma'am, if you don't calm down, I can't help you." The officer said, and sighed. He put away his notepad. "We'll do a follow up in the morning. Have a good night ma'am." He said and he and his partner exited the house, tipping his hat to them.

"This is ridiculous…" Linda sat down on the couch with an annoyed huff. "We love our children, and they know that…Why would they just leave like this?"

"I'm sure they had a reason dear…There had to be a reason." Lawrence sat next to her, comforting his wife the best he could, patting her on the back.

"Are we good parents?"

"Of course we are."

"Are we doing something wrong?"

"No…Well, at least I don't think we are."

"What if the boys weren't as happy as we thought? What if they were miserable?"

"They were always smiling, Linda. And I don't see why they would be upset with us."

"You're right…They were such imaginative, loving boys. Phineas was always so happy, and smiling…." Linda smiled at the thoughts of her son's bright smile. It made her feel closer to him, then she thought of the other and frowned. "But not Ferb…"

"Pardon?" Lawrence asked and his wife continued, her voice full of fright.

"I've never seen Ferb smile."

"I'm sure he has when you weren't looking. I've rarely seen his expression change myself, but he is capable of smiling."

"But that's the thing Lawrence. He's never smiled around me, not once. What if I'm the reason they left?"

"Darling, even if that was true, that only explains Ferb. That wouldn't apply to Phineas. And they're both smart boys, surely if there was something wrong with you, they would find a better way to tell us."

"Wrong with me? You agree! You think I'm a bad mother!"

"No! No! That's not what I am saying. You are a wonderful mum, you must know that by now."

"Ferb doesn't seem to think so…"

"You don't know what Ferb thinks…And I'm sure he loves you just as much as Phineas."

"Has he ever said it? Showed it?" Linda snapped. "That boy has less expression than a brick! He barely speaks! How would you know if he's happy or unhappy?!"

"I know my son." Lawrence simply told her.

"And I know mine. And Phineas wouldn't just run away if he wasn't influenced by some scoundrel!"

"Ferb is a good boy, and I don't believe he is at fault for any of this."

"Are you saying Phineas is?!"

"No! I am say that we don't even know WHAT happened in the first place. We are jumping to conclusions here. We don't even know if they left on their own. They could have been kidnapped or worse."

"Well, that sure is comforting!" Linda stood, screaming sarcastically. "How could you say something so…so…horrible?!"

"Anything could happen Linda! That's all I'm saying!"

"Our children are out there somewhere, Lawrence! The least you could do is show some initiative!"

"Now they're ours?" Lawrence exclaimed. "Excuse me dear, but you were just pinning this all on Ferb a few seconds ago. I don't understand where you stand at the moment."

"Now you're wondering what side I'm on?"

"Linda I'm just trying to justify that-"

"Look Lawrence, it's been a long day. And I just want to go to bed."

"Oh…Alright. Goodnight dear…" Lawrence frowned, and started to follow her up the stairs.

Linda stopped him. "I think it's best if you sleep down here tonight."

"On the couch?"

"Just in case the boys come back, or if someone's found them….You'll be closer to the phone."

Lawrence nodded and didn't say anything more.

"Goodnight." Linda said to him before going up the stairs

Candace hid behind a dresser in the hallway as her mother walked past her. She watched her mom shut her parent's bedroom door, and heard her step-father give a sad sigh. She frowned and watched Lawrence spread out a blanket for himself before sneaking to her own bedroom where she collapsed on her bed. She let out a despaired exasperated sigh.

This was tearing her family apart! And those boys were so busted! This was all their fault! Why'd they have to go off somewhere and get lost? And what was worse was that there was no one to tell!

"Stupid boys…They are so buste-" Candace looked at her phone as it started to ring, the tune 'Ready for the Betty's' filling her pretty pink room. "Who would be calling me so late? It's like ten o'clock…Hello?"

"_Candace!"_

"Oh, hey Stacy." Candace greeted her friend, completely changing her slouched and depressed position on her bed to one more excited and perky. "What's up? Is Jeremy updating his status again? Is it referring or possibly have anything to do with me?!" She demanded crazily and raised her eyebrow. "My brothers? No, they aren't here. Why? …Search? What search?" Candace listened to what her best friend had to say.

"_All the neighborhood kids are starting a search for Phineas and Ferb and Isabella. They've been missing for seven hours. It's a pretty big deal." Stacy said from her end, narrowing her eyes at her friend. "And since they're YOUR little brothers after all, I thought you should help out…or at least know about it. Because that's what LOVING sisters do. You know?" _

"Wait, what do you mean Isabella? She's missing? Since when?"

_Stacy sighed. "It figures that'd get your full attention, and not the fact that your brothers could be lying in a ditch somewhere dead."_

"What'd you say Stacy?"

"_Nothing…Nothing…"_

"That's cool…Hey…I think I hear my mom crying downstairs again. I'll call you back…"

"…_Of course…You inconsiderate mother-"_

"Love you too, Stacy. Bye!"

"_*Sigh*…"_

"Mooooom! Mooooooooom! …..Mom?" Candace stopped calling through the house, pausing at the bottom of the stairs. She hid behind the rail. "Ms. Garcia-Shapiro?" She whispered, asking herself as she spied.

Ms. Garcia-Shapiro cried hysterically, her hair and makeup a mess. Her clothes were wrinkled and mascara and eyeliner streamed down her face with her tears. She sat on the couch across from Lawrence who tried his best to comfort her. It seemed like that was all he could really do for anyone at this point.

And Linda tried to verbally calm her, but it wasn't working. The woman just wailed, praying in occasional Spanish for her daughter's safe return.

"¡Ay dios mio! Mi hija, mi hija dulce!"

"Vivian, please! This isn't helping us get our children back! You have to listen to me and calm down, please!" Linda pleaded.

Lawrence scoffed at the irony, and got a glare from his wife, instantly shutting him up as he coughed it off.

Vivian calmed down, finally. Her cries quieting down to whimpers and small sniffs. "Phineas…" Ms. Shapiro said the boy's name in her accent. "He is gone too, and Ferb?"

"Yes." Linda nodded. "They're gone too."

"Do you think that they are together?"

"I have enough mind to believe so, yes. It couldn't be that much of a coincidence that the three of them are just gone like this separately."

Vivian sniffed again, accepting the tissue Lawrence gave her, and asked. "Do you think that they ran away? Were the boys happy at home? Aye, mi hija. She has been gone so long, I do not remember if she was happy…"

Linda was about to say something to Vivian but Candace chose then to make her presence known to the three adults.

Candace stomped out from her hiding place, outraged and fed up. "This is all ridiculous! This is Phineas and Ferb we're talking about here! They love to both torture and inwardly kill me by not getting busted when they're supposed to with their crazy contraptions! Why would they leave all that behind? Why would they not stick around to see me in pain for the rest of my life? You guys like seeing me in pain, and you wouldn't leave!"

"Candace, please. This isn't about you. Your brothers love you, as do your mother and I." Lawrence told his step-daughter firmly.

"Give it a rest dad!"

"Candace!" Linda scolded.

Candace kept talking. "This is just one big scheme of theirs! Phineas and Ferb wouldn't just run away from home!"

"What about Isa?" Ms. Garcia-Shapiro asked her.

Candace waved it off. "Oh please! Isabella would follow Phineas to the ends of the earth! …And besides, didn't Perry go missing? They could have gone off looking for him or something again like they do sometimes."

"Pinky!" Vivian cried. "Pinky is gone too."

"Yeah." Candace agreed. "So they probably went off looking for them together. Problem solved!"

Linda wasn't so sure. "I understand that they could have gone looking for them, but not coming back? That doesn't sound like Phineas. He at least would have called to let us know he was safe."

"Maybe something went wrong." Lawrence suggested.

"What do you mean?" Vivian asked.

"I mean…" Lawrence started. "What if something happened during their search that they weren't expecting?"

"Are you saying they could have been kidnapped?" Linda asked. "Is that what you think could have happened?"

"I guess that could have happened…" Candace trailed "I mean, Phineas and Ferb are popular. It could have happened."

"Popularity is one thing, Candace. Its liking someone for the right reasons" Linda told her daughter. "But no one could hate the boys, not even Isabella, enough to kidnap them."

"Mom…you have no idea just how popular Phineas and Ferb actually are…Or why for that matter."

"I know who my sons are, dear."

Candace shook her head. "Actually…You don't."


End file.
